My Howl
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: Sophie and Howl are enjoying their new relationship to the full. But at the worst possible time the wizards against Howl revolt separating Sophie and Howl. And at this point Sophie realises how much trouble she is in when she realises she is expecting.
1. Secrets On Both Sides

My Howl

_I don't own the film Howl's moving castle that belongs to the great Hayao Miyazaki and studio Ghibli and I don't own the book that belongs to Diana Wynne Jones. And this is a bit of a what if story. Also if I get the characters wrong please bear with me because this is my first Howls Moving Castle fan fic. Also tell me if I do anything wrong, I except criticism. _

Chapter one, secrets on both sides. 

*sniff sniff*

Heen the dog was sniffing at Sophie's and Howl's closed bedroom door. Sophie was awake watching the shadow of the dog move across the crack under the door. Howl was sleeping next to her. He had his arms around her and his head on her neck. She couldn't sleep. Light was just making it through the closed curtains. The castle now and again creaked as Calcifer snored in his sleep.

No one was awake except Sophie. It was complete silence except the many clocks in Howls room. Sophie suddenly felt strange, like how felt when she last ate turnips… Sophie jumped up and ran to the bathroom across the hall way. When she got there she grabbed the sink and throw up last night's dinner.

Howl woke up rather abruptly when Sophie ran out of bed. What now? He had been under a lot of stress since he had got a heart and the war had ended, which hadn't pleased everyone. And as a result of that they were on the run from other wizards, Howl only told Calcifer about that, Sophie and Michael didn't need to know about it.

He only became worried when he heard Sophie was being sick. Howl sat up confirming the noise before jumping up and half running half flying to the bathroom.

Sophie was just getting her head together after being sick when she felt a stare on her she turned to see Howl in the door way. They stared in silence for five seconds exactly, and then Howl rushed next to her. Sophie blushed a little as he helped her to stand up properly and put his arms around her. Howl began to brush the silver hair out of Sophie's face. As Sophie for some reason, even she didn't know, began crying against him as she held him close.

"Sophie, love what's the matter?" he asked finding his voice after a while.

"Nothing Howl, I think I had some turnips last night" she said, that did seem logical.

Howl didn't seem convinced, but what could he do except just go with what she told him. Sophie began to get herself back together. All Howl could do was just hold her and whisper encouraging words to her like, "I'm here now, I'm here" or "Everything is alright". Sophie finally stopped crying after about ten minutes. They stood in silence for a moment Howl could have asked whether she was alright but no, Howl being Howl wanted to do the unexpected.

Sophie suddenly felt Howl grab her legs and life her into a bridle style hold. "Howl!" she cried at him half embarrassed half shocked.

"What?" he asked grinning at her in a mischievous way; she blushed hard but did everything in her power not to. Howl carried her down stairs. Waking Calcifer in the process.

"What are you two doing at this time in the morning?" the little flame said angrily

"Sophie doesn't feel well" said Howl smiling his usual childish smile to Calcifer trying to be on the flames good side.

"I'm fine" she hissed angrily.

"The woman's fine Howl" said Calcifer tiredly

"I just think you needed some tender loving care" he said placing her in a chair.

"And I suppose I will have to boil some water for you to make her tea?" he said crossing his tiny arms

"Of course" said Howl

"Yeah I'll do that in a reasonable hour" said Calcifer turning away from the couple.

"Alright fine" said Howl "I except your decision" he said picking up the bucket of logs next to the fire place.

"Err Howl where are you going with those?" he said looking up "Howl I need those. Howl where are you going? Howl, Howl, Howl! Alright I'll do it!" he cried just as Howl had reached the door.

"I don't want any tea anyway" Sophie whispered

"WHAT!" snapped Calcifer just as he got the bucket back and placed a log into his mouth.

"I'll just have some milk" she said not looking at either Howl or Calcifer.

"Alright fine in fact I don't even care anymore" said Calcifer closing his eyes grumpily

"Well then I'll get some milk" he said slowly turning into a bird and swept out the portal turning it to blue before he left.

The second he left Sophie began crying. Calcifer grumpy for being waken up again, woke up. He was going to shout at her when he realised she was crying. "Sophie what's wrong?" he asked sternly

"Nothing, Calcifer" she chocked out

"Sophie tell me" he said in his won't take no for an answer voice

"Calcifer, I think I've done something terrible" she whispered

"What? Just get it over with!"

"I'm think I'm going to have a baby" she said turning away crying even more.

Calcifer was stunned at the news he just heard when the shock was over he managed to talk "I take it Howl doesn't know"

She shook her head "I found out yesterday and I don't know what to do" she whispered "I'm so scared about telling Howl, I don't know what will happen if I tell him."

"Sophie you have to tell him" said Calcifer gently even though he knew about the wizard's threat and knew this was the worst time for Howl to find out he was going to be a father.

"But he's still a child in his own mind" she sniffed

"I don't know, these past months since he got a heart back he has taken more on, like he won't hide from his problems anymore and he cares about you."

She nodded looking up at the flame. Calcifer picked up another log from the bucket next to him and stuffed it into his mouth. Sophie began to get herself together so Howl didn't walk in and find her crying. "I think I'll go back to bed" she said tiredly standing up.

"I'm sure Howl will make a great father" Calcifer smiled up at her as she climbed the stairs.

"Maybe, goodnight Calcifer."

"Day" corrected Calcifer yawning as he settled in the ashes again.

Howl was sweeping over the town as the amber and peach sun swept over the land. He breathed in the fresh air. He was feeling happy for once in his life. He could just about see his beautiful castle that they had expertly landed on the side of a cliff last night.

Howl suddenly heard a call that meant one thing, "Wizards" he muttered that's all he needed. All the wizards that couldn't change back to humans and those who believed in the war blamed Howl for the end of the war.

Howl looked behind him; about half a dozen of them were following him to go to the castle. He glared at them as they swooped at him. He glided down past the castle as they crashed after him. "Your rats with wings!" he called at them as flew after him. The small monster like wizards managed to grab on to his right wing each one digging their teeth and claws into it. Howl screeched in pain crashing into the side of the mountain. Howl sat up and shook them off and tried to fly though a bit lower to the ground.

Howl managed to land into the door, pulled himself in, slamming the door behind him and twisted the portal knob so that it was black.

He breathed hard.

He looked at Calcifer, he had gone back to sleep. He sighed and sat at the fire place using all his strength to change back into a human.

"Wow Howl you look bad" said Calcifer daring a peek.

Howl chuckled to himself.

"Wizards?"

"Who else?" Howl sighed laying his head back.

The castle suddenly shook. "What was that?" asked Howl raising his head.

"I don't know…" said Calcifer who was cut short because the castle was nearly pushed over.

They both slowly turned when the dial changed from black to green…

"The wizards!" cried Howl realising suddenly "Calcifer start flying!" Calcifer nodded and began to move the castle.

"What's going on Master Howl?" said Markel walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes Heen wheezing in his arms.

"We're being attacked!" said Howl pulling books down from shelves trying to find a suitable spell to help them protect the castle.

"Howl who's attacking us?" asked Sophie running down the stairs to him shocked at what she had just heard.

"Wizards" said Howl finding a suitable spell. The castle swayed violently in the air.

Sophie had no time to question him; she would have to do that later. She suddenly remembered the witch of the waste. "I need to get the witch of the waste" she called to Howl.

The door was rattling and the Portal was struggling to keep still as the Wizards scrabbled to get in.

Sophie passed the door to get to the witches room the main door burst open pulling Sophie through. "Sophie!" cried Howl running to the door trying to catch her but it was too fast Sophie was already gone and the door slammed shut as the portal changed colour.

"No, no, no, NO!" cried Howl as he turned the knob again with difficulty onto the black colour. The shaking stopped. Calcifer panted as he landed the castle.

"What happened?" asked Markel confused. "Why did they stop attacking us?"

"I think they grew tired or felt that they accomplished something." Calcifer panted as he lay back against the logs.

Howl didn't move.

"Where's Sophie Master Howl?" Markel whispered daring to ask.

"I-I don't know" whispered Howl sniffing hard.

"What do you mean?"

"Th-that Portal leads where the person needs to go the most." Howl whispered "For all I know she could be in a middle of a firing zone or stuck in my subconscious" he cried suddenly breaking down clutching at the door.

Calcifer kept his mouth shut; he didn't want to make Howl's pain worse.

Review me please


	2. Searching For Sophie

My Howl

Chapter two, Searching for Sophie

Howl was sitting on the floor mediating trying to remember whether he remembered Sophie in his childhood or any other time in his life so he had an idea where to look for her.

Calcifer and Markel was watching tensely wondering if he would find anything at all. Markel was nearly in tears and Calcifer was getting impatient.

"What if she fell into the future?" Calcifer said nervously.

"I already thought of that" said Howl opening one eye to show his irritation.

"Just suggesting" said Calcifer.

"Well maybe you should have kept an eye on which portal's go where."

"Maybe you should have kept an eye on your wife!"

"Maybe it would have been better if you never let her in here!"

"Maybe it would have been better if you never met her in the first place!"

"Maybe you should have hidden the castle better!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE PUT SOMETHING ON-"

"STOP IT!" shouted Markel suddenly speaking up suddenly. Both Howl and Calcifer jumped and turned at the distressed boy who was crying. "We have to find Sophie and this isn't getting us anywhere and she knows how to scare away the monsters under my bed and she was going to teach how to do it myself and…and…" Markel began crying loudly and badly.

The Witch of the waste slowly patted his shoulder with Heen on her lap "Sophie is in the best place where she is. The pretty fire put her somewhere she can be in peace and do her work. Nice doggy" she finished looking at Heen on her lap.

Howl looked down but looked up quickly "I have to keep looking she has to be somewhere."

"Howl" said Calcifer suddenly. Howl turned "Don't get your hopes up too high." He said gently.

"I'll do that when I don't find at least shred of proof she is still alive." He said growing his wings and running into the black portal.

**~::~ **

Sophie lent up on her elbows and tried to clear her head. When she had fallen through the door she had been knocked out and only now did she come around.

She looked around. She was on a grassy meadow and it was still night time.

"Howl?" she called looking for him. "Howl!" she said calling harder.

She tried to search around for the castle but it wasn't there. It was hard to see because she guessed she had slight concussion and it was dark. "I'm not going to get anywhere just sitting here." She thought standing up with difficulty. Standing was hard because her head was still spinning from the fall.

"Howl" she called again doggedly. This was getting desperate. She needed to be seen by Calcifer or Howl if ever they passed over her. She sorted through her night gown pockets and found a small box of matches for if ever Calcifer went out during the night or she had to light some candles at night after a small moment with Howl.

She smiled they both often wondered if they ever woke Markel but he never came in on them so she guessed he never heard. Calcifer often told them before and after Markel was asleep to keep it down and if they could help it if they just kept it to cuddles. Howl always gave a sly remark something like "we all have our fun Calcifer" or "We all need a little fun now and again."

"More than now and again" Calcifer remarked always.

Sophie smiled at the memories.

She found some dry grass and a few sticks. The fire was small but it was warm and see able. She held her hands up to it and watched in case Howl or Calcifer passed her.

**~::~ **

"Will it be alright Calcifer?" asked Markel wiping his eyes.

"Sure, there's no one as stubborn as Howl and Sophie a sensible girl you know that so I'm sure he'll find her." Said Calcifer kindly.

Markel smiled.

Calcifer was about to say something encouraging when Howl pulled himself in the front door and collapsed in a heap. Blood was coming out of his wings and arms and legs.

Groaning he sat himself up "Wizards were waiting for me, I never had a chance." He whispered sitting himself up and groaning as he did so.

"Markel get Howl some bandages and water…Go quickly!" he added when the boy didn't move. Markel ran up the stairs leaving Howl and Calcifer alone.

"Did you find her?" asked Calcifer

"Nothing. If those brutes did anything to her I'll ripe them apart!" he said savagely showing his pointy bird teeth.

"Calm down Howl" said Calcifer not wish for Howl to smash the place which he does whenever he got angry.

"Why?" asked Howl, "They are obviously up to something AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT!" he screamed punching the walls.

A fine crack went up the wall about the size of one of Howls hands.

"Howl, calm down we need to think and try to find her."

"Don't you get it?" Howl screamed "She is what they wanted and now they've got her. I took away their lives now their taking away mine. DAMN THEM ALL! WHY DIDN'T THEY JUST STABB ME?" he screamed staring at Calcifer as though he could make it better.

"Is Sophie gone?" asked a little voice from the stairs. Markel

Howl looked down. What could he say to the boy? Sophie would even be lucky, very lucky, to be alive against those brutes. Yes she was a hard nut to crack but she wasn't unbreakable. "Yes Markel, she's gone." He whispered bowing his head as tears fell from his eyes and mixed with his blood and feathers as he was still in bird form.

Calcifer opened his mouth. He could have said in that second that Sophie was pregnant but that would be like putting salt into a fresh wound or pulling the wings off a fly and throwing it to the wind.

He closed his mouth and sniffed. He couldn't cry because he was made of fire. But he would give anything in the world to be able to.

Markel backed away and ran upstairs screaming as he did so obviously wishing to wake up and it to be a dream.

"Where now?" asked Calcifer.

"Turn to the north, I'm going home" said Howl transforming into a human again. Just as he was about to walk into the other room he turned to Calcifer "I wish I never got my heart back, because I think it's broken." He whispered closing the door.

**~::~**

Sophie shivered. "I'm getting nowhere" she whispered as the small fire crackled and required more sticks. "Come on Howl where are you?" she whispered her teeth chattering, getting separated with one's night dress was never a good idea.

She blew on her hands. The fire blew out. "That's just perfect" she whispered standing up and trying to light it again. The sun would rise in a second so that wouldn't be much good. She just had to use more smoke than anything else.

She blew on it to make more smoke. "Howl!" she called, he must be here somewhere. There was a hill above her; maybe if she looked over it she would see the castle. It was unlikely but it could happen.

She walked up the steep hill as best as she could with bare feet but after slipping twice she pulled herself over the hill.

Her mouth dropped open. Over the hill were thousands of towns and villages. Not one familiar to her.

"Lost are we?" came a voice behind her.

Sophie jumped at this. Behind her was a tall man in a dark blue suit and holding a walking stick. At first Sophie believed it was Prince Justin but his hair was black and short but wasn't as shiny as Howl's.

"You seem lost" he said clearly and carefully.

Sophie nodded but backed away. The clear green eyes seemed less kind than Howls blue ones and also cold and cruel.

"I could help you there" he said smoothly walking around her "If you agree to do a little house keeping for me."

"What kind of housekeeping?" Sophie asked suspiciously, what kind of man asks a girl who's standing clueless at the top of a huge hill, in her night dress at three o'clock in the morning? "I have to warn you I'm married." She said slowly.

"No, no, no, not that kind of housekeeping" he said smoothly "Just look after a little cottage for me. I pay very well and you can stay until you find your feet."

Sophie looked down. She didn't have any other choice or option and Howl was going to find her soon so maybe this was a good thing.

But she still didn't trust this new man.

**Review me please!**


	3. Crazlock

My Howl

Warning own Character alert!

Chapter three: Crazlock

Sophie woke up feeling the sun light on her from the windows of the cottage. She sat up and walked out of the door to see the day.

At first she would stay out all day when she first came, waiting for Howl's castle to pass over her. But he never did, so far. Sophie had still her persistence.

Anyone else would have given up after six months but she couldn't give up now. "Howl will come; he has to, even if it takes him a hundred years."

Today was the same as every other day. Nothing, at times she would build a fire for him at night in case some weird idea that he might land and look for her here.

She sighed and walked back inside feeling like going back to bed. She often felt like giving up but she kept looking. "Howl will come; he has to, even if it takes him a hundred years." She promised herself.

The six months had gone by fast.

Sophie was now six months pregnant. She never told anyone in the neighbouring village about Howl because she still wasn't sure whose side they were on and how they would react.

She didn't trust her new "Friend" Crazlock either. She didn't trust the very dark green eyes. Where Howl's eyes were kind, warm and beautiful. Crazlock's were dark, brooding and icy cold that made Sophie flinch every time. And she sometimes suspected that that he was maybe a wizard, but she had no proof. The only reason why she stayed in his cottage was it was a place to stay, she had no idea where she was or where Howl was and she couldn't just pick a direction like she used to being this pregnant.

But one question that went around her head again and again every night was what did Crazlock have to gain but helping her out of the blue?

"Howl would come soon anyway" she whispered looking out of the window. He had to. This place wasn't a prison, she had freedom but it still had the tall walls and feeling of being watched at all times like a prisoner.

Sophie sighed putting it out of her mind. It wasn't easy. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach of frustration and eagerness to be free that just wouldn't go away.

Keeping to the sunlight she walked back inside.

Sighing she found some clothes in her wardrobe to wear, which was not an easy task considering her size. It was something to do at least, sitting in front of the fire at night while fixing her clothes to make them fit her for another month. She knew she was ruining her good dresses. But she didn't want to see past the baby's birth about improvising without Howl.

Crazlock would often leave the cottage with her on her own, sometimes not returning for weeks. He had 'business' attend to. Sophie had lived long enough in a war zone to know to keep out other people's business. The only thing she notice when he wasn't around was that the walls seemed more forbidding and her paranoia often gained the better of her.

He had done nothing though. Apart from leaving her money for food and clothes he did very little to enflame her worries. The only thing that she did notice from him was on one day. When she was five and a half months pregnant.

It was on one of the few days when Crazlock was in the house. Sophie was passing with some washing heading for the stream room outside of the cottage. She had heard some murmuring from Crazlock's room. She looked through the crack in the door.

What she saw was Crazlock was sitting in the middle of a dimly candle lit room. His dark green eyes once dull and colourless was so enflamed by passion and anger that Sophie had to step back. He was grinning holding a picture smiling crazily until smirking:

"Look at your son mother; he has done things you can only hope for in your life time? Aren't you proud of me? AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME!" he yelled so loudly that Sophie stepped back and hit the wall with her back.

"WHOSE' THERE?" snapped the voice suddenly close to her.

Sophie yelped trying to run for it.

"Aha Sophie! How nice to see you my dear" said a voice behind her.

Sophie slowly turned to see Crazlock smiling at her. His large grin didn't seem right. A normal grin is when the mouth stretches out outwards. His grin was stretching upwards and downwards like a smile a snake might make just before it bites you.

"Sorry…I…I…Was just….doing some laundry and…well…" She gasped her back laid flat against the wall.

Crazlock smiled and let out a small laugh, though it sounded like he was chocking down something down. "No harm done. Never mind."

Sophie nodded "I'll be going." She said beginning to walk away.

"Make sure you do" he said turning away.

Sophie bit her lip. She had more braveness than sense. "Who was that woman?" she asked. As soon as she did she regretted it. Crazlock stopped in mid walk he slowly turned to her. His strained smiled seemed to be cracking his lips.

Sophie felt suddenly scared. Scared for her unborn child and scared for herself.

For one terrifying moment she was sure he was going to strike her. But instead he just gulped. "I don't know what you mean." And then slammed the door in her face.

Sophie stayed where she was her heart banging in her chest with fright. It was at this moment she would have given anything for Howl to melt through the walls and take her away.

~::~

She washed her clothes.

Mended her clothes.

Dried her clothes.

Ironed her clothes.

And hung her clothes.

She washed.

And dusted.

And swept.

And tidied.

Until the small cottage looked like a palace.

She put her hands onto her big waist line sighing…Now what was she going to do?

It was a rainy autumn day before the great snows which meant she was stuck indoors.

She looked outside the window her head in her left hand. Her face sagged slightly, like she was an old woman again, from the boredom.

She looked around outside half expecting to see the moving castle in the distance. Her bump was growing bigger and bigger by every day. She at times felt the baby move. She would at times forget that the baby was real and not just an extension of herself. She often wondered what Howl would have thought of it…thought of having a child. She knew he was at times no better than a child himself but…she shrugged who was she to think what he would or wouldn't do?

She often had dreams of her child…Not anything important like revealing the sex or the personality but it was…She frowned slightly trying to think of the right word…Metaphor! Yes a metaphor. No face. No sex. No personality. All she did know through these dreams was that she had an undying love for it. Howl was sometimes there and sometimes he wasn't. When he wasn't he was surely missed by her. She closed her eyes even for a moment she wanted to believe.

Believe that Howl was with her, holding her hand…Whispering her name…

She was shaken out of it by a buzz of an engine. She looked above her to see a flying machine of some sort being in a group well over a dozen. She stared at them for a while envy and vengefulness passed through her, they were free with their loved ones, and when she had a moment alone (even if he was imaginary) with Howl and they took it away.

She stood and walked away shoulders hunched looking to see if the fire had spat out any coal.

It was only when she heard them all land did she quickly walk back (as best as she could) to the window to see who was arriving. For one mad moment she thought they were all Crazlock: the same expression, clothes, hair, eyes. Not colour but same frowning scrutinising everything and everyone around them. But they weren't they were men all dressed in dark indigo clothes and black short hair. The eyes went from dark green to dark grey holding no kindness no light.

As they (followed by Crazlock who was in the group) went towards the house, Sophie decided now was a good time to make herself scarce.

~::~

Sophie couldn't sleep. Not because of the giant bump that was stretching out her nighty (the last thing for Sophie to try to change anything about) and restlessly moving every five minutes. But it was the quiet murmur from down stairs from the men downstairs.

They had been in the house for the rest of the day and Sophie did not have the energy or the guts to listen to go down and investigate further.

She closed her eyes ignoring the baby's movements to try to hear the conversation.

"…bigger…issues…know…bout…news?...wife…missing…dead…Howl-"

Howl?

Sophie was sitting up in a second. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the sound of the talking. When it became no clearer she opened her door silently and looked out over the banister to hear the conversation:

"Yeah you heard me Kall, she's dead."

"Job well done then gentlemen."

What?

"Too bad we didn't do it ourselves right Crazelock?"

Uh oh.

"True, Bernk true" Crazlock's deep sophisticated voice silenced through the group of people.

"I noticed a girl in your window, haven't taken a wife have yah?"

"Ha-ha, no Kall, I found her wondering the grounds, at first I suspected her for Howl's wife, but I soon put it out of my mind. She's pregnant, and if Howl's wife was pregnant Howl would not shut up about it."

"What does Howl's wife look like anyway? Did you get a good look Crazlock?"

"Sadly no, I saw her eyes thus I suspected Sophie, the girl you saw, but no, I didn't see her."

There was a slow murmur in the group. Sophie relaxed against the banister. They didn't suspect her.

"I saw her" said another voice.

Sophie tensed.

"Not all of her mind, when we're in that state our vision is limited to say the least, but I saw her white hair and grey nightie. Does this…Sophie have grey hair?"

There was a silence.

Sweat dribbled down her face as she shook.

"Yes" said Crazlock suddenly serious. "Yes she has."

Everyone murmured silently.

There was a sudden roar from Crazlock. "How DARE she!" he shouted banging the table with his fists, "We have been spied on Gentlemen!" he roared Sophie had never heard someone so angry in her life.

"We must find her" Crazlock said his voice close to the ceiling obviously standing from his table.

Sophie ran into her room throwing the blanket over her shaking body.

"We must exterminate her:

IMMEDIATELY!"

~::~

Review Me!

I except all critisim!


	4. Red

My Howl

Thank you to: Emofreak, MyFantasyEdward77, MissBlueMuffin and smileyBAM03! YOU GUYES ROCK!

Chapter Four: Red

"We must exterminate her:

IMMEDIATELY!"

Sophie dove in deeper into the covers covering her until she was a big round shaking ball. The bed creaked as she shook uncontrollably.

*THUD* *THUD* *THUD*

They were coming.

She stood falling onto the floor getting tangled in the bed sheets. She cried out in pain holding her bulge as pain thundered through her quivering body. She went onto her hands and knees crawling to the door in a feeble attempt to close it. She slammed it shut her back resting against it.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

They were on the stairs.

She managed to somehow pull herself up and push a cupboard against the door. She felt her body pulsing, her heart racing, her head thudding, sweat falling down her head and back. She doubled over in pain again as another wave hit her from the inside. She held her sides groaning out loudly.

She leaned on the cupboard as she heard the wizards at her door.

knock knock knock

They were here.

She held her stomach gritting her teeth as Crazlock spoke something to her. She couldn't hear. How could she? The blood banging in her ears would drown out a plane landing next door never mind Crazlock's chillingly quiet and composed words.

She covered her ears trying in vain to block out her troubles and the danger that was coming. She heard slight murmurs on the other side of the door. She knew that something very wrong was happening on both sides of the door. She felt the door beginning to move open as the wizards tried to slam into the door frame.

"Howl" she whispered.

She felt something. Her body and neck went rigid. She screamed as her waters broke. She felt her back tense up as her body obviously fearing the storm that was about to occur.

She slide down the cupboard as her legs gave way. She couldn't hold the door closed. She needed to hide. With the last of her strength she dragged her aching form to the bed hoping that she could be left alone.

The door suddenly smashed as the wizards managed to break into the door. Sophie breathed out as the wizards all gathered into the room.

Crazlock walked into the room. Sophie shuffled so she could hide behind her bed. Crazlock picked up the cupboard that was blocking his way and slammed it into the wall. He was completely silent which only frightened Sophie further.

She suddenly out of the blue felt her first contraction wave through her. She had never felt something like that before, the contraction waved through her back, stomach, pelvis, knees and legs. She was just recovering from this biting down on her lips to stop her screams; a second one went through her.

She looked up when a shadow went over her. Crazlock stood above her his arms crossed. She couldn't see any of the other wizards behind him but she felt their presence. Crazlock in one move picked her up by the neck and pin her against the wall.

"You bitch" he managed to growl; Sophie could see his black eyes enflamed with anger.

She wriggled her legs in an attempt to get free. Crazlock merely tightened his grip. Her breathing was going away. She couldn't breathe. Her head banged. Her eyes blacked. And she could only think in her head that she was dying.

Suddenly a golden light and a roar screamed through the room echoing against the walls, Crazlock dropped Sophie grabbing his hand. Sophie looked up dazed; Crazlock's hand was…burning? How did….Why…Was it Howl who had done that…Or the baby…? She looked around wildly like Howl was in the room defending her but he wasn't.

Crazlock growled at her, he stood up straight again lie was going to attack her again, but then his eyes sharpened. He was thinking. He was thinking so quickly and jittery with a thought that he could barely keep still. He walked over Sophie as she lay there groaning barely a look back. Somehow he was taking Sophie's situation and turning it all back to advantage himself, without killing the two of them.

Sophie watched him go, he slammed the door and she was alone again. Her pains had stopped and she prayed that was someone giving her a break. She didn't have long though. She felt another pain wave through her, she heard herself scream like she was watching herself. She had never heard anyone scream like that. She sounded like she was being tortured. She knew was way too early was seven months going on eight, she hadn't done her full term. She was now scared.

She was on her own.

She had been at it for three hours now. She had learnt quickly that with every new contraction she had to try and push this baby out. She almost didn't want to. She knew if the baby kept inside her then she could keep it safe. Outside of her there was a million ways it could be snatched off of her or murdered when her back was turned.

On the fifth hour she was tired blood stained but she at least felt like she was doing some progress. She could fell herself splitting at the seams but she kept going. It was nearly over, it was nearly over. She was lying upward her back flat on the ground her legs and head up. This was it. It had to be it. She gave it her best push her back tensing up, and her body almost curling. She fell back exhausted. She lay down was it over?

She breathed out hearing the silence and neutrality wash over her. She breathed out three times when she heard a couple of cries. She opened her eyes. Was it? She managed to pull herself upward and look.

It was lying in its own blood wriggling a little because of the coldness. She stared at it she had no idea who it was or what it was. She knew what it was actually. But she had no idea who. She heard it cry again and all at once her pain and own tiredness seemed suddenly insignificant to Sophie.

She picked it up in her arms. She reached into her dress pocket to take out her pocket knife (she always carried encase Crazlock lost it with her), she carefully cut the red rope so they were at last separated. It wriggled in her arms crying. Did it know who she was? She had a thought she ripped off the trim of her nightie and wrapped it around it. It stopped wriggling and crying as she began to fed it. She looked down at its blood stained purple body.

She looked down at its face remembering every feature. A wave of love bubbled up her chest as she held it. She took its little hand in hers it was tiny. She smiled tears coming down her face. He-because he was a he-opened its tiny eyes and looked up at her. Sophie saw her own eyes as she looked into his, his long mop of shaggy black hair reminded her so much of Howl's. Was it this common for a baby this small to have so much hair? She didn't know. She rubbed his head with her thumb shakily; she was meeting her baby for the first time.

He slowly fell asleep. It had all been worth it. She slowly tried to stand, she wobbled and her legs nearly gave in for the pain she still carried.

The door suddenly boomed open as Crazlock alone now stepped inside. Sophie leant her back against the wall for balance, she held him tightly against her, she will not lose him. He was depending on her.

Crazlock slowly walked towards her. "Is it born?" he asked.

Sophie nodded.

He took another step forward.

"Please don't hurt him," she pleaded.

"Him?"

Sophie blushed realising she wasn't holding all of her cards close to her chest "please let him be."

Crazlock pretended he was considering this. "Very well. I will not harm him."

Sophie breathed out, literally sagging against the door.

"But there are new rules in place. One is that, I have put a force field around my house so you cannot leave it. Second is that you will not talk about Howl or run away from my house. Three, when the time is right I can do what I like. Agreed?" he asked holding up his hand as his wizard's form as if to strike the baby.

"I agree" Sophie promised without thinking straight.

"Good."

Sophie took a step back with the baby still in her arms. Crazlock suddenly grabbed her hair pulling her close to his face showing fully his red eyes ablaze. "If. You. Ever. Break them. I will break his skull." He muttered showing his large claw like hands about the size of the baby's head. He then turned and walked the door slamming it shut and locked it.

Sophie stood there shakily pulling her hair back behind her head. She slowly moved to the bed and lay on her back. She looked at the bundle that lay on her chest; she pulled the small piece of material around the bundle. She was sure that the bundle would not overheat or freeze. Sophie would be absolutely sure not to turn over and crush him…

A name!

She needed to name him!

She opened his eyes and looked at the baby's sleeping form. His little fists were clenched against her collar bone, his little face against her neck. She had a desperate need to call him Howl…But she knew that Crazlock would kill him instantly if he caught her or the baby calling himself Howl. She had to be subtle. She didn't know how much Crazlock knew about Howl or his life so she didn't want to risk it and be obvious. Markel was the first name that came into her head; she had to work around it though.

Markel…

Markel…

Michael…?

Malcolm…?

Malcolm.

Malcolm!

She liked it. She smiled slightly at the name. She liked it. "Malcolm" she murmured. The baby on her chest wriggled squeaking to itself at the sound of her voice. "You're Malcolm, aren't you?" she asked him. The baby moistened its lips and began to suck his fist still asleep.

Sophie smiled slightly. Her son. Malcolm. She closed her eyes her hand on the back of his pitch black hair. Her son. Howl's son. Malcolm.

She then fell into sleep.

~::~

_She was lying on her old bed; she opened her eyes slightly blinking at the same sound of the ticking clocks. She opened her eyes fully seeing Howl's toys, trinkets and charms that cluttered their little room._

_She felt the little weight that was Malcolm was still lying on her chest. She still had her hand on his little wispy hair. She closed her eyes content for the first time in ages. She felt Malcolm getting picked up from her chest. She immediately awoke from her sleep fearing the worst in Crazlock or any wizards._

_She sat up looking for Malcolm fearing the worst. _

"_You should sleep" said a voice next to her._

_She turned. "Howl…" she whispered._

_He was sitting cross legged next to her holding Malcolm in his slender hands. The baby fitted into his two hands with incredible ease. He smiled down at him brushing his hair out of the baby's tiny eyes. "He's got your eyes" he commented his own black hair falling over his own sapphire eyes._

_She went over to Howl, her body no longer aching. She laid her head on his shoulder looking down at the baby. She turned Howl's face slowly to look at him. She knew he wasn't real, and that Howl didn't know he even had a son. _

_She just wanted to believe. _

_She put her lips against his mouth her eyes closed. She wanted Howl so much. She didn't know when (if ever) she would see him again. She just wanted to believe._

And as she lay on the bed with Malcolm asleep on her chest, she blushed at the feel of Howl's lips against her own.

~::~

REVIEW ME!


	5. Visions of future

Chapter 5: Six years

It was raining.

Calcifer didn't move the castle that often now. He had shriveled up in his ashes and was now only the size of a penny.

Howl was sitting at his desk with a pencil in hand, long grey ashes of the lead running up his arm to show he had been doing this most of the night.

His eyes had long bags under them and his skin looked bleached in his dark navy and black coloured room. His face bore the expression of pained concentration in his drawings. He had done eight now many falling off his desk and on to the floor. His hands were jittering in exhaust and pain. There was dried blood there too.

The clock read 1 second to 6 in the morning.

As the clock ticked its 60th beat to the hour there was a timid knock on the door.

"Yes" Howl called.

"Master Howl" called Markel from the other side of the door, "Its morning and you always like to be awoken at the hour."

Howl nodded to himself, he supposed he should call thank you but he didn't have the time. He moved quickly back to his drawings. Markel opened his door. "Have you been up all night?" he asked reaching up to the desk to put a tray of steaming tea.

Howl muttered his correctness. Markel picked up some of the scattered pages and looked at the pictures. Each one showed a hooded or unhooded figure holding a sword; he had wild black hair like Howl's and large eyes that seemed to look right into Markel's soul.

"Who is this?" he asked shivering a little, he put them quickly back on the desk.

"I don't know" Howl said looking up annoyed. "I keep seeing him in my dreams each time welding a sword at me with the words "mutare historia et veritatem" written on the blade, before he raised his sword to kill me."

Markel nodded "What does that mean?"

"How should I know!" Howl snapped "It is my death that is all I can tell. It is how I die."

"Do you know who he is?"

"No. Once a single letter appeared above him but only for a second." He searched through the pile before finding the right one, checked it then handed it to Markel.

Markel looked; it was the same figure only this time above his hooded face the letter M shone above like a halo.

"M for what? M for Michael, Malcolm, Magnar…"

"Don't you have any spells to learn?" Howl asked grudgingly, ever since Sophie had disappeared his fuse had been short.

Markel scurried away. "Markel I'm…" but he thought better of it.

"It is alright be afraid." Someone said next to him. Sophie.

He looked at her; she was looking at his drawings. "He didn't mean any harm." She said smiling at him. "And I don't think this person is anyone to fear, it may mean something else something wonderful."

"Do you ever get tired of being positive?" Howl asked standing so he was facing her.

She smiled at him blushing shyly; "I try" was the simple answer. He turned her face slowly and kissed her on the lips. They both melted into the kiss like how they used to when they first married.

Howl opened his eye. He had passed out. His grown his teeth together in frustration and slammed his fists against the desk making some of the pictures scatter over the floor.

**~::~**

The murmurs down the stairs stopped finally. The meetings with Crazlock had become longer these 3 months since Malcolm had been born. Murmurs, chanting and hisses sometimes that grew louder each time it seemed.

Malcolm would mostly sleep through every one. She would fear if he didn't keep quiet, who knows what they will do to him. He had his eyes open now wide and he could see further. He smiled too. He had Howl's smile, she could tell because the smile had showed his arrogance, charm and kindness such as Howl's.

She was holding him now under the covers like it was some sort of shield to protect him from view and from the others. It was out of the question to try and see what they were doing again; they'd take him away from her for sure and besides they had installed locks in the door and windows.

Not that it mattered. She was too weak and it would be another few months before Malcolm was strong enough to even sit up.

Malcolm was getting strong though. He may have been premature but now he was the right size and weight. He was like Howl; he was lazy as a traight and felt there was no point in denying it. "Would you prefer it, Sophie, if I pretended to be perfect and keep my imperfections to myself until you found out the hard way? That would be classed as deceiving you." Howl had said one morning while she tried to get him to wake up. It had annoyed her at the time and it had showed her plenty of his imperfections but he was right.

He could see Malcolm doing the same thing to her in years to come. "Just wait." She muttered to herself. Malcolm had already a good grip on him and was clinging on to her. He twitched at her voice but didn't wake up.

There was a creek on the landing, someone was outside. She took up the knife she had under the mattress which she kept just in case. No one came inside the room. The creeks stopped. She let the knife go

**~::~**

"Mummy" Sophie turned over. "Mummy" the voice said again tugging on her arm under the sheets. Little fingers still soft yanked on her impatiently with an iron grip. Sophie opened her brown eyes to see the still crystal blue eyes of her small son. He was now six years old from her make shift calendar on the wall which she had done with intense calculation one boring day.

The days on the paper said he was 6 2 weeks ago. Though that meant nothing to them. She could exactly celebrate their birthdays all she could do was inform him that "Malcolm 6 years ago you were born" or that she was born that day. She tried to be extra nice to him on that day to show it was special but that was all.

Slowly she sat up and looked at her son. Malcolm still had black hair that was in a similar style to Howl's now if not a little shorter, he had still his blue eyes but they were large like Sophie's that showed innocents but steel if pushed too far. He also had her nose and her size face. In many ways he looked like a boy version of her which might have been good for him in many ways. But he still was Howl's son, his attitude and his mental solving thoughts were the same as his.

He was clingy, like his father but independent. She would try and make him clothes from whatever material she could find or given. Always after an hour of sowing and cutting she would find silence in their room. Then the hunt would begin. Though now it wasn't much of a hunt. He first did this went he was 9 months old and had started crawling around. She had had a heart attack she realized that he wasn't on the floor playing with the stray material on the floor. She had run all over the floor, looking under furniture and the bed, in and out of the bathroom twice, in chest of draws in the midst of panic. He was in the wardrobe in the end.

Somehow he had opened the door and climbed inside. Who knows how?

He did this whenever he was bored now and would sit in the darkness of the wardrobe. He never seemed to mind that Sophie wasn't near him or that he couldn't see or hear her. Maybe it was an equivalent of his room for privacy.

Sophie didn't mind but there was always a feeling of fear if he wasn't in there.

Sophie got the material and food and drink for them from Crazlock. Of course. He came in the very early morning always just after 7. When she heard the door unlock each week she would get up quickly and stand defiantly next to the bed.

They would never speak to each other but their looks were arguments enough. His eyes were knitted together in some ordered madness always, like some kind of prison officer. She showed defiance and anger towards him.

Both would say nothing and think nothing towards each other. But the other was always in their line of gaze. To him she was the major cards along with the brat. To her he was her insane jailer who she had no sympathy or love towards in the slightest.

Malcolm would watch silently as the two would stare off each other. He never moved or spoke in the bed just watched; he didn't want to be looked at by the monster in the house. That's when he looked and acted most like Sophie herself and not his father.

Sophie knew he wanted out of their prison as much as she did but it must be worse for him. She understood better the world and their dilemma but he didn't. She remembered the taste of fresh air and the deal she had to make to save their lives but he didn't. She remembered the feel of grass under ones feet and fright of Crazlock that night and for eternity but he didn't.

Well anyway Sophie sat up. She coaxed her long hot silver hair into a weak shape. "Yes Malcolm?" she asked rubbing her tired eyes, it was only just daybreak outside.

"I saw Howl!" he said with excitement and proudness. Sophie suddenly didn't feel tired anymore.

The only safe way to speak to him about his father was through legends. Well, amongst actual legends, like the one where the troll ate the mountain and the mighty grinning cat whose stripes would curl around and around him after hill like shadows. But to her subtle delight the ones about the mysterious Wizard Howl and his flying castle were his favorites. Though she could only tell him the stories when none of the other wizards were in the house and when Crazlock was either asleep or out. Any other time was too dangerous.

"Where did you see him?" she asked daring fate and to have hope.

Malcolm ran to the window and pointed to the distant mountains. A large shape was on the mountains which in the weak light did look hopeful but it was the wrong shape and from bitter experience Sophie knew that wasn't the castle it was just a rock. She had seen it may times in the perfect day light.

She sighed in almost disappointment but had to show possessiveness towards her son. "That's not Howl" she said with a smile even though her eyes were watering. "It's the rocks see." She said pointing.

Malcolm screwed up his eyes and checked and saw she was right.

"Come on back to bed, there's still an hour or two before dawn." She said nudging him towards their bed.

The door was unlocked. "Malcolm get into bed" Sophie said bracing herself for an Crazlock encounter.

Malcolm obeyed his mother without hesitation and climbed into the bed and hid under the covers. The door opened slowly displaying their captor.

"You're up early." He stated.

"As are you." She answered glaring slightly.

He nodded regarding her; he obviously wasn't counting on her being awake. Slowly he paced the room to show dominance and who was in charge before speaking to Sophie again by this time he was looking out of the window.

"I have come for the boy now." He stated coldly and calmly.

Sophie felt a cold hand stab her with fear but kept it together. "Excuse me?" she asked in the hope she had missed heard him.

"I have let you keep him long enough, I need him now."

Sophie was stunned, millions of questions ran around and around her head but she couldn't decide which one lacked the most importance. "Why?" that one seemed to give the most answers then questions.

"That's none of your concern." He answered coldly looking at her now. His cold green eyes fixed on her brown one's going right to her soul.

"It is my concern I'm his mother." She said bravely despite the stare.

"It has nothing to do with you and I am taking him now." He said finally.

"Over my dead body!" she cried angrily.

He grabbed her in a choke hold. "You have been nothing more than a thorn in my side this you came here, you and the brat!" his face was filling her eyes "I need that boy and you are not going to stop me!"

Sophie moistened her lips she was scared but she couldn't let him take Malcolm. "You are not taking him anywhere." She said softly but bravely. She then kicked him in the knees backing him stumble backwards and dropped her. Quickly, before he could recover, she pushed him out of the room, slammed the door and pushed the large wardrobe into place over the door.

"You can't stay in there forever!" yelled the maniac from the other side of the door. "I'll get my hands on him soon!.. YOU HEAR ME!"

Sophie bit her lips her back against the door, tears were falling down her face. What could she do now? She knew the deal she had made to keep them both safe but she had been dreading what he was going to do to Malcolm when he was "ready".

"Mummy..." Malcolm's little said showing himself under the sheets. He looked so much like Howl in that second. She grabbed him, held him close and sobbed the tears she had kept for 6 years of missing Howl, the fear of Crazlock, the sadness of Howl never knowing he had a son and this whole situation.

She had to get Malcolm to his father without anyone knowing who he was or being found by the other wizards…


	6. Storm

My Howl

Chapter Six: Storm

Sophie lay in bed her brow furrowed. It was close to the witching hour; Malcolm was asleep on her, his little arms clinging to her dress. She lay looking up at the ceiling, her eyes often clouding over imaging Calcifer's flame twinkle in the darkness; she saw Howl's eyes swim in the ocean blackness of her mind. All of those beauties, those perfections were now lost to her. She knew that. Malcolm did not. Somehow that made it all the more tragic.

She closed her eyes a tear doing down her cheek.

She needed to get Malcolm out of here. The wizards where skulking around her door and windows, they seemed to not be able to do anything against her will, she didn't know why this was but she hoped that her luck would hold out.

But they had no food.

No water.

And so, she knew they could not hold out much longer without leaving the room.

She closed her eyes in the hope that her dreams will help her.

~::~ 

_Sophie walked on the out skirts of the magical boundaries which Crazlock had put up to prevent her from leaving. She bent and pulled up clovers so she could make a green stew with it. She looked to see her three year old son Malcolm chasing a butterfly across the green fields._

_She found herself laughing at him bounding and skidding after it. She felt herself grow happy for the first time in a long time. _

_She turned around back to her work. It was odd being so close to the force field. It was like a magnet the way it repelled her or the force of pressure which comes when one dives to low down in water. What made her turn was a laugh right ahead of her._

_Her eyes snapped up as she was sure Howl was watching her while she worked all of those years ago. But when she saw only Malcolm she nearly cried…But only when she realised he was on the wrong side of the force field…_

_She froze, she was so stunned that she ran to Malcolm but she was stopped by the force field so she was pressed flat against it. Malcolm confused by her mother's behaviour he ran straight towards her, passing through the invisible wall which held both of them captive. He pressed his face into her legs as he hugged her now screaming._

~::~

Sophie awoke with a start. The outer wall…Could she get to it in time…

She ran to the window. The slinky creatures had seemed to have fallen asleep, they lay like pools of tar in the moonlight…There might be a chance…

She ran to the wardrobe and thrust the door open. She grabbed handfuls of clothes and capes from the wardrobe some of them hers others his.

"Mummy?" came a tired voice from the bed.

She turned and ran to it. "Come on sweetheart, it's time to get up" she pulled him up by the elbows and got him on his feet.

Malcolm yawned and rubbed his eyes "it's not even light Mummy" he said trying to comprehend Sophie's actions.

"I know. But…We're going to play a game" she muttered pulling shirt after shirt over Malcolm's tiny head.

"Can't we wait until the morning?" he asked obediently putting his arms through countless sleeves.

She got a belt and frantically buckled his shirts down so he couldn't slip up on his long dress like garments. She finally put a cape over his shoulders for more warmth before answering "no. We've got to go now. I need you know to be as quite as mice."

"Why?" he had never been out of his room after dark.

She could not answer him. Instead she pulled him into a hug; she didn't know what she was doing. All she did know was that if she let Crazlock get to him, she'd never see her son again.

"I need you to do something for Mummy."

"What?"

"We're going to be apart for a while-"

"No!"

"We're going to be apart because Mummy wants to keep you safe-"

"Why can't you come with me?"

"Mummy needs you to be brave-"

"No!"

"You're going to go on a walk-"

"Why?"

"Because you're in danger Malcolm. You're in danger and you need to go somewhere for a while" she saw Malcolm's face fill with tears, "but we'll be together again someday" she lied.

Malcolm cried and pleaded into her neck but Sophie's mind was made up.

"You have to keep walking towards the mountains on the horizon" that had to be north…was it? "and then when you pass them, you have to keep following the sun, until you reach the Moving Castle. Only there will you be safe."

"The Moving Castle isn't real Mummy" Malcolm reminded her.

"No it is…It is Malcolm you have to believe me" her lips sealed themselves up when she tried to tell him who his father was, Crazlock's bargain had the terrible effect of controlling her words (if it didn't she'd have told Malcolm years ago).

"No!" Malcolm cried again.

Sophie looked worriedly to the window hoping Malcolm's cried didn't enflame the wizards into motion.

She carried the now heavy Malcolm out of the window and onto the grass. She put a finger up to her lips and he covered his mouth obediently. She slowly treaded through the maze of sleeping wizards making sure not even her shoe laces touched them. When she felt the slight force of the force field start to hit her she saw the wizards start to lessen until the ground was clear again.

She put Malcolm down and let him slowly waddle around her. She knew she had trapped him, he could not go back he could not go forward for fear his mother would leave him. She bent down and held him against her.

"I will always love you, Malcolm."

Malcolm held her tightly "please Mummy."

"It's the only way Malcolm, I cannot leave this field, but you can. Please Malcolm, find the Moving Castle and try to get a job there, be an apprentice or a cleaner anything my dear."

"Mummy I don't."

"Get there as fast as you can, if a wizard comes…" she felt herself breaking off her instead buried her head into his shoulder. She knew she was sending him to his death…Starvation…Wizards…Not to mention the other 101 dangers out there. But she knew that a chance in a million was better than a no chance guarantee if she let Crazlock get his hands onto Malcolm.

Malcolm shook against her, she let him go and smiled at him hopefully "until we meet again my dear" she smiled tears running down her face.

Malcolm blinked.

"Go now, darling. Go."

Malcolm nodded watching her pleadingly before after a small shove from Sophie he ran through the force field and went over the hill until Sophie was out of site…

"Goodbye Mummy" he whispered as he saw her go.

~::~ 

The whistle of the winds, the clap of thunder and the flash of lightning on many occasions almost hit Malcolm. He had been running in circles for almost three hours.

The sun must come up soon. He reasoned. He was scared, wet, cold and hungry and he was sure he was going to die. The wind nearly pulled him clean off of his feet and he had fallen down goodness knows how many hills he's skidded down or puddles he swam through.

He cried as a tree fell in front of him. He looked up to see with a flash of lightning that the sky was swarming with hundreds and thousands of wizards, their short beetle like bodies making a low menacing buzzing sound through the night rain.

Malcolm screamed and hid under the leaves of the tree until the rain stopped and the sun rose.

~::~

For most of the day he retraced his steps until finally he felt the force field that had stopped Mummy from following him and helping him last night. He ran over the hill happily awaiting Mummy's warm embrace.

…

He tripped over a plank of wood.

Malcolm looked at it confused. That wasn't there last night…For that matter there was bricks and even linen which was strewn out on the hill.

He looked over the hill and saw the remains of the house. He blinked and gazed as he saw the wind blow carelessly through the open roof, his bedroom had collapsed on the ground floor and the front door had become splinters.

Mummy was nowhere in sight.

Now he was done for…Now he was dead.

But Malcolm did not care, he covered his eyes and began to cry into them.

"Oh Mummy…Mummy…" he looked up wildly in the hope of spying her: "Mummy! Mummy where are you?

MUMMY!"

~::~

Review me!


	7. Markel

My Howl

Chapter seven: Markel

Malcolm wondered slowly along the moors alone, he was holding his little head and eyes with tears washing his cheeks. He wanted to go home, he wanted to go back to sleep, he wanted things to go back to the way they were, he wanted it to stop being so dark but most of all he wanted his Mummy.

He had walked towards the mountains for nearly a day now and he was exhausted. Mummy had told him to go there and to find the Moving Castle but how? He didn't know where the Castle was or what it looked like. How was he meant to get there?

He stumbled along the moor, he couldn't see any houses, not that he'd talk to strangers. Mummy always said that you should never talk to strangers, she then say that she did and she's still paying for it, but he had no idea what that meant. The world stretched out before him in a rocky and hilly oasis. He was heavy because his clothes were becoming caught and ripped along the ground, Mummy had done this to keep him warm and it was definitely doing its job.

On and on his walked, his legs were getting wobbly and his tongue felt thick in his mouth. He plodded on and on even when his legs couldn't carry him anymore he crawled; maybe he could go and be a bear? The night surrounded him and he curled up in the snow.

Mummy was wrong, Mummy said he had to find the Moving Castle and she was wrong, and now she was gone and he was alone. He rested his eyes for a few minutes and when he opened them again the sun had jumped up. He saw a couple of birds on the snow picking at something, Malcolm crawled over to them slowly, "hello, I'm Malcolm, I'm lost" he said to them. However the little birds flew away squawking with fright.

Malcolm watched them disappear; he was alone again and without a friend. He held himself as he shivered with the cold wind. He was lost in the wilderness without a friend. He threw back his head and let out a wail of despair, he was cold hungry tired and wet and he wanted his Mummy, he was cold hungry tired and wet and he wanted his Mummy, he was cold hungry tired and wet and he wanted his Mummy, he was cold hungry tired and wet and he wanted his Mummy, he was cold hungry tired and wet and he wanted his Mummy, he was cold hungry tired and wet and he wanted his Mummy, he was cold hungry tired and wet and he wanted his Mummy, he was cold hungry tired and wet and he wanted his Mummy.

"Stop that noise!" somebody shouted.

Malcolm couldn't stop.

"Stop it now" an older boy came out from behind a hill holding his ears, in his hand he held a lead with a small dog wheezing slightly. When the dog caught sight of Malcolm his ears went up and he wheezed harder and ran to him to sniff him. The boy had orange hair and he didn't look that far off from a monkey with a large cap around him.

Malcolm stared at him fearfully as the boy and the dog stared at him, "What are you yelling and screaming about, and where are your parents?" he asked not changing his tone. Malcolm only cried louder at this comment. The dog came over and sniffed him a little. "Heen no, bad dog." The other boy yelled at the dog, "Now where are your parents" he said as he restrained the dog.

"I lost my mummy" Malcolm cried loudly.

The boy sighed "Where did you see her last?" Malcolm looked at him confused, "Was she just over there and then she was gone or did she just let you go to sleep and in the morning she was gone?"

"She said I had to leave her behind and when I came back there was nothing there."

The boy sighed and muttered something like "here we go again" before saying "Come on you'd better come with me." Malcolm was reluctant to follow him or to talk to strangers as Mummy had done, so didn't follow at first "Unless you have somewhere else to go or you want to freeze to death" Commented the boy looking at him. Malcolm followed him quickly.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To my home." He answered trying to sound kind now, "You can call me Markel, the dog's Heen and you are?"

Malcolm was about to say his name when he remembered that Mummy had told him never to say his name to anyone, "Morgan" he said, it was the first name that came into his mind and Mummy would call him that when the bad men were in the house.

Markel didn't comment, "Did you live on the moors?" he asked.

"I think so" Malcolm said looking around what was now the moors, he then remembered that Mummy had told him to go to the Moving Castle, "Do you know where the Moving Castle is?" he asked Markel, Markel laughed and Heen began to chuckle in a dry voice.

"Boy are you in for a treat!" Markel said after his laughing fit. Malcolm didn't get it but he soon did. Just as he said that they managed to get to the top of the hill which they had been climbing and had blocked off most of the world to them both. Just under it, hidden by a cliff from the whole world was a giant metal house with large wings.

"Is that where you live?" asked Malcolm in awe.

"That is the Moving Castle" Said Markel beginning to walk down the hill towards it. Malcolm ran after him quickly wanting to see the Castle better. It was bigger than he imagined but everything was how he pictured it even the face at the front with the tongue sticking out. When he was close enough to touch it he ran his small white hands over the rusty almost purple metal excitedly. "You are a weird one" commented Markel finding the door and letting himself in. Malcolm ran to the door, "Right there's some rules we need to go over: first don't touch anything, second don't scream at the things you see inside, third master Howl is away and when he comes back he can decide if you can stay or not and forth don't go into his room." Malcolm nodded just wanting to get out of the cold. Markel sighed knowing he was going to pay for this and let him in.

Malcolm blinked as he entered the strange dark Castle, he sneezed as dust was everywhere and there was dampness in the air which stung his throat. Markel close the door behind him and kicked his shoes, Malcolm watched as the door's colour wheel changed from a sludge green to a greyish brown like colour. Markel picked up a bucket as he let the dog go, the dog went straight for a sofa where a large black blob in the shadows stroked him with large grey hands. Malcolm jumped he hadn't seen the large woman sitting away from him.

"Nice doggie" she lisped stroking Heen.

Markel walked to the fire place which held a tiny flame he started putting logs and wood on the stove but to no avail, "Calcifer" he called, the flames fizzed as if in response but no sound escaped the tiny flame "Calcifer" Markel repeated "we have a guest, we need hot water." The flame made no reply, Markel held his head as if he had a headache but he managed to compose himself, he looked at Malcolm "don't just stand there come closer."

Malcolm walked slowly through the house, Mummy always kept her house nice and clean but here everything was dirty and everything was messy, 'Mummy was wrong' Malcolm thought sadly 'the Moving Castle isn't a nice place at all.'

"This is the Witch of the Waste" introduced Markel pointing to the old woman. The old woman's eyes followed Malcolm which made him nervous.

"Nice baby" the Witch of the Waste said putting her large hand against Malcolm's cheek.

"This is Morgan" Markel said loudly to the Witch of the Waste "he'll be staying with us for a few days."

"No he's not." The Witch of the Waste said with a glint in her eye.

Malcolm gulped, he turned to look at Markel but he paid him no mind, "she's fine, just a little soft in the head."

The Witch winked at Malcolm before looking down at Heen to stroke and pet him.

Markel was taking in Malcolm's appearance, "how much are you wearing," he said lifting the many shirts from Malcolm's body.

"Mummy said I had to keep warm." Malcolm said simply.

Markel rolled his eyes, "right we better change you, and give you a bath it seems" he took Malcolm up the stairs to his bedroom. He started looking in his draws for clothes, "I don't think there's much here that will fit you but maybe the Witch will fix it for you" he muttered struggling to take a shirt out in his packed wardrobe that had clothes just flung there.

This was too much for Malcolm he felt himself breaking as he took in the magnitude of his situation he shook as he curled up and started crying in the middle of the room, he held his stomach which had a raging pain going straight through him, he had never felt like this before.

"What now?" asked Markel trying to stand Malcolm up which only caused Malcolm to scream, "Come on Morgan we need to get you to a room, where's master Howl when you need him?"

Markel managed to pick up Malcolm but he was worried about dropping him down the stairs so he had to take the only bedroom on the ground floor, which was Sophie's old room before she started sleeping in Howl's room.

"Don't put him in there." Calcifer warned in a low voice despite his size. Markel ignored him and carried the now unconscious Malcolm to the room before laying him on the bed.

He checked the boy's temperature, "Calcifer" he called to the other room, "I need something to help with the fever" he walked back into the room and began taking odd plants and charms and half placed them half threw them into a pan of water, "Boil this for me." He ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do only Howl can and I'm not taking orders from you"

"Oh shut up" said Markel not in the mood placing the pan over Calcifer.

"Just wait until Howl comes home" he warned.

"Yeah I'll bear that in mind, if you haven't noticed I've lost all my fear, and respect, of him since Sophie died." Markel said grimly "So your idol threats don't affect me anymore." Calcifer huffed but said nothing more.

Markel took the saucepan by the handle and watched the ingredients bubbled and dissolve. He then took the potion off of the stove and walked briskly up the steps ignoring the others talking to him. He grimly walked up the cobwebbed stair case neatly walking over the various items littering them, before entering Sophie's room.

Malcolm lay on the bed sleeping he seemed out of it but at least he had taken off all of the shirts and capes and was wearing one of Markel's outfits. He seemed at peace and wasn't at all fitful, the past crying and screaming had no trace on his now sleeping face (although there were bubbles of liquid still on his eyelashes), and Markel felt with some conviction that Malcolm reminded he somehow of someone. He shook his head letting the feeling pass, he put the potion down and tried to wake the boy up.

There was a deafening crash from outside.

"Now what?" asked Markel running down the stairs.

He threw open the door, for the crash had come from outside, and ran out. Malcolm slept none the wiser but as Markel ran in the field and looked up at the Moving Castle he saw with some horror that a certain scarecrow had lodged itself in the side of the Castle.

"Turnip Head?" he asked exasperated "but…You're human, a Prince no less."

The scarecrow jumped down from the side of the Castle and bounced towards Markel. He still couldn't talk because his head was only a vegetable but he wasn't a copy he was the original.

Markel held his hands out to touch the scarecrow's jacket, it was in fact real everything about Turnip Head had not altered from seven years ago when he held his form. Markel gulped looking at the constantly grinning face "this can't be good" he said slowly as rain started to fall on them all.

~::~

Review me! If you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me and I'll try to incorporate it!


	8. Turnip Head

My Howl

Chapter Eight: Turnip Head

"I don't understand this" Markel cried as he ran across the landing picking out book after book after book off of the floor, stairs and stacked up against the wall.

Turnip Head stood in the living room a little bent over because of the low ceiling and wobbled unsteadily on his thin pole. Markel pushed all of the rubbish off of the table with a deafening crash as he put the books on top and stared to read frantically. Heen ran in circles under the table as if knowing something was wrong and gasping as he went.

Markel rubbed his eyes, "I don't understand" he said finally "the curse was broken, how come you're back to the way you were?" he shook his head.

Calcifer now only blue flame muttered something about idiots and freedom. Markel groaned slightly, the flame wasn't helping him or anyone for that matter.

The Witch of the Waste let out a small chuckle before scooping up Heen to stroke him, "Suliman is dying, thus all magic is breaking down and dying too."

Malcolm woken up by the noise poked his head through the stair case to see what was going on; he blinked at the scarecrow in the middle of the room.

Markel turned to witch open mouthed "what do you mean?" he asked shakily "all magic is dying? Does that mean that wizards are becoming extinct? How do we stop it? Can we stop it?" Markel asked shaking his head as more questions came out.

"Nice doggie" the witch smiled as she stroked Heen.

Markel looked like he had been run over by a truck, he pinched the bridge of his nose sighing. Malcolm slowly approached Turnip Head confused as to what he was, he giggled as Turnip Head turned to him with his grinning face. Markel turned to him, "Morgan, you're up. Good, get those logs and give it to Calcifer, then make yourself useful and give the Witch of the Waste her brandy." Markel took Turnip Head outside to the waste lands to try a couple of spells.

Malcolm watched for a few minutes as Markel tried a couple of chants and spells but all that resulted was a few minor explosions. He picked up the bucket (which was nearly as large as him) and walked it to the fire place, he could not reach it however but he emptied the bucket turned it upside down and started to push logs into Calcifer's open mouth.

The small fire regarded the small boy but made no attempts of conversation instead just carried on eating and burning the logs. There was something though on his more alert part of his brain that made him feel like he knew who this boy was…

Malcolm then jumped off of the bucket and dragged it to the side board which he clambered up on and pulled out a large goblet and filled it with a red like liquid. It overflowed slightly and he needed both hands to hold it making quite a mess with it (though in this house that didn't seem like a terrible thing) and carried it to the witch.

The witch didn't notice him at first before turning and seeing him, she let go of the dog (who immediately ran away) and took a sip of brandy. "Nice baby" she said a small spark in her eye.

"When will the Wizard Howl be back?" Malcolm finally asked voicing the question that was most on his mind. Calcifer stiffened in the fire place and looked away and the witch almost chocked on her brandy, "What's wrong?" asked after everyone's reaction.

"Master Howl is mostly away" Markel said coming back in after exhausting every option of curing the prince. "He is mostly…depressed for lack of a stronger word because of the past."

"What happened?" asked Malcolm.

"Don't tell him" Calcifer warned.

"He has to find out somehow" retorted Markel, "You see a couple of years ago Master Howl had a wife who was taken from him and was killed, he never got over the loss and became more and more mean spirited as the years went on until he was never around and always angry at himself for what happened."

Malcolm nodded slowly, "What was her name?" he asked, he might be able to picture her better if he knew her name.

"No one may say her name; Master Howl cursed us so we can never even pronounce it."

Malcolm was beginning to like Howl less and less with all the terrible things he had heard about him, maybe Mummy was wrong about him. At the thought of Mummy he became upset again and was nearly back to hysterics. "Sad baby" said the witch looking at Malcolm. Malcolm sniffed and began crying.

"What wrong with him?" asked Calcifer irritated.

"I miss Mummy." He whispered looking down as the witch pulled him next to her.

"This is why there should be an age requirement to come inside." Calcifer muttered sulking, borrowing deeper into his nest of ashes around him. Markel glared at him but said nothing.

"Listen," Markel said to Malcolm, "Master Howl isn't all that bad and I'm sure we'll find your mother, she can't have just simply vanished." Calcifer muttered something though no one could tell what.

"Nice baby." The witch said stroking Malcolm's hair like he was Heen. Malcolm nodded slowly hugging back the old woman, she wasn't as thin as Mummy and didn't she smell like Mummy but it was better than nothing.

~::~

Markel had to move Malcolm out of his room just in case Master Howl for some unknown reason returned tonight and saw somebody else in Sophie's bed, he moved him to a little room next to the bath room. It was small, cozy but had no window and only just about enough room for a bed. "I'll leave the door open for you." He said that night just before he let Malcolm go to sleep, "Remember any odd noises in this house can probably be explained so don't get too worried or too upset." He said fairly carelessly, "Night" he called before going to his own room.

Malcolm closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~::~

_Malcolm._

_Malcolm._

_You have to help me._

_Malcolm looked around wildly, it was a stormy night and the house was flying over his head. He looked around wildly. _

_MUMMY! He yelled as the wind picked him up and started to spin him away._

~::~

Malcolm started awake with a cry "Mummy?" he asked forgetting where he was. He knew something awful had happened but he didn't know what. Suddenly like a tone of brick they fell onto him, he felt tears prick his eyes again remembering that Mummy was lost and so was he. Malcolm stared at the open door opposite him, this was the first time he had ever slept a night without Mummy.

He slowly walked out of the room and across the landing, towards the window. The sky looked different when he was with Mummy. He rested his forehead on the window pane pressing his forehead against the cold glass, he could hear Markel and the Witch of the Waste both sleeping soundly in their beds. As he continued to look outside, something caught his eye and he saw Turnip Head bouncing outside.

He looked around to see if Markel or the Witch of the Waste would stop him, but as they were asleep he walked outside into the grassy area. He giggled as Turnip Head bounced around him (which he tried to mimic) and he even took his hand and shook it, although it was only a twig.

Heen who had been sleeping in the front room under Calcifer started awake with the boy's laughter. He wheezed and started up and ran outside pushing the door open. Malcolm bent down and stroked the small dog; the dog licked his face which made him laugh.

He hadn't gotten a good look at the Moving Castle since he was nearly unconscious when Markel brought him in. The Moving Castle didn't look like it could move much now, it was leaning against the hill its tongue like metal piece hanging out, the legs looked smashed and broken, even the wings and helicopter looked rusty and close to breaking. Although it looked massive to Malcolm if Sophie had come over the cliff now (which of course she couldn't) she would have seen that the castle was smaller as if it had shrunk.

Malcolm ran after Heen as the little dog ran around the Scarecrow faster and faster. Turnip Head scooped Malcolm up and put him on his shoulder, Malcolm was beside himself with glee and his screams of laughter echoed over the hills. He looked curiously at Turnip Head who was motionless now even though Heen continued to run around him in a circle. Malcolm curiously sniffed the head of Turnip Head.

"It really is a turnip" he started astonished, "how is that possible?" However the mute scarecrow and dog could not answer him, Malcolm sniffed again and bleached "yuck, I hate turnips. Mummy does too she said it always made her sick."

This was bad enough but at the mention of Mummy, but Malcolm started to cry again remembering her. Turnip Head slowly set the boy down on the ground as Malcolm continued to sob. Heen however was sniffing Malcolm suspiciously. the penny suddenly dropped for the dog. His eyes pricked up and his eyes were like marbles, he started wheezing louder and louder and ran quickly around the still watery eyed boy.

Turnip Head held out a hankie, he had to bend down which was difficult for him since he was just a pole with a suit on but he managed it. Malcolm took it and blew his nose, "thank you Turnip Head" he said through the tears, and he handed the hankie back to Turnip Head.

He then looked slightly taken aback as Heen got on his hind legs and rest his paws onto his chest, Heen sniffed his cheek, once…Twice…Three times before he started wheezing again. Malcolm wasn't sure whether he should get help or not.

"Hey! Are you deaf? Close that door!?" Calcifer shouted from the house.

Malcolm ran towards the door Heen following him, he turned to wave at the scarecrow who hopped on the spot which was his way of waving.

Malcolm ran back into the castle and closed the door.

"About time" Calcifer muttered opening one eye before falling back asleep.

Heen jumped up and down in front of the fire daemon but Calcifer only snored in response.

Malcolm yawned stretching; he had never stayed up this late before! He walked over to the dog and stroked him, Heen sighed giving up and laid down on the mat in front of Calcifer's stove. Malcolm lay down next to him and hugged Heen against him.

Heen opened one of his eyes in response, he made to move away, but then he thought better of it and closed his eyes. The two fell asleep against Calcifer's heat and his quiet snores which made the whole Castle move in and out with creaks.

~::~

Review me! Any suggestions or ideas please tell me and I'll try to put it into the story but please review most of all.


	9. Card Games

My Howl

Chapter Nine: Card Games

Calcifer awoke to hear snores from under him, he slowly raised his head up from his ashes to look down over the edge, he saw both Heen and Malcolm (even if his name to Calcifer is Morgan) both sleeping side by side on the floor. The flame dared grow into its normal orange colour as he watched the young boy, and yet…There was something there…He hadn't seen the young boy (not properly anyway) and he hadn't noticed that there was something…That reminded him of Howl…

Something in the back of the Spirits soul sparked something, like an idea or distant dream which he had long forgotten, and just as he seemed to grab the idea and start to comprehend what he was thinking did it slip out of his grasp and the fire daemon lost it. He tried to get it back though…However the dream, idea or even memory was hiding and refused to come out now.

This all happened in a second for as soon as the fire daemon grew lighter did the boy stir and wake up. He stood on his tip toes so he could just about put his chin on top of Calcifer's fire place. He watched the daemon burn and spark in its true form.

Calcifer however had not been stared at for a long time and soon lost patience "what?" he asked frowning.

Malcolm giggled and ducked down so the flame couldn't see him anymore. He ran to the mat where the dog lay still sleeping and tried to wake Heen up. Heen blinked awake as he felt Malcolm shaking him, he wheezed and weakly raised his head to look at the young boy.

Malcolm ran through all of the table legs (which made him quite dusty because of the cobwebs that hung there). Calcifer watched him slightly bemused at the child's energy levels, the boy had his arms out stretched like a bird and for a moment Calcifer could almost taste the memory but this time he was interrupted.

Markel poked his head down the stairs wondering what all of the noise was, and for a moment he was unsure who the boy was and where he had come from, but only for a moment for realization covered his face. Markel came down the stairs to help the Witch of the Waste out of bed but he had to walk over the still running Malcolm who laced in and out of his legs.

"Morgan," he snapped "be careful" he helped the Witch of the Waste onto the sofa and began to make a cup of tea for them all.

Malcolm wasn't sure who Morgan was until he remembered, but just as he started to slow he tripped on a box of pots and pans which sent him skidding right into a pile of washing and books. He held his arm which was bruised and started crying. Markel looked up from the stove and walked over to him, "what happened?" he asked going down onto one knee.

Malcolm held out his bruised arm like it was a kind of medal, Markel examined it "barely a scratch" he dismissed handing it back to Malcolm, this didn't help Malcolm who carried on crying. Markel rolled his eyes but he took out a plaster from out of a book and pressed it onto Malcolm's arm, "happy?" he asked putting his hands on his hips. Malcolm shook his head which made Markel groan with exhaustion.

"Poor baby" the Witch of the Waste smiled at Malcolm.

"Baby indeed" Markel muttered under his breath as he walked to the kettle which had now boiled. "Do you like cheese or ham?" he asked suddenly to Malcolm.

"What?" asked Malcolm confused.

"For breakfast, do you want a cheese sandwich or ham sandwich?"

"You have sandwiches for breakfast?" Malcolm asked in awe, Mummy and he never had sandwiches just eggs and toast.

"Yes, now answer the question."

"Cheese please."

Markel cut the break, giving Calcifer the scraps and crumbs of the bread and cut two slices of cheese and ham for each sandwich. He handed Malcolm a cheese one, gave the Witch a ham one and kept another cheese one for himself.

Malcolm chewed the bread, it was slightly stale, he looked at Markel. "Don't give me that look, it's all we have." Malcolm knew that expression well but Mummy always said that they couldn't leave the house but they could now.

"Why don't we go and get some more food?"

"Because we only have so much money and we can't bring any more in because Master Howl won't work anymore at giving people spells and curses like the old days." Markel bit down hard on his sandwich.

Malcolm said no more and just finished his breakfast. After he finished his sandwich Markel looked around the room and sighed. He looked down. "Come on" he ordered as he stooped down to pick up some books, "Help me to clean up a little."

Malcolm stared but smiled and began to pick up books as well even though most were thicker than his arm. Calcifer raised his head looking at them, "What are you two doing?"

"Cleaning up" Markel said moving onto the table, "Calcifer, make yourself useful and try and move the Castle a little, I can clean the floor better if it's not on an angle."

"You want me to do what?! Markel I haven't moved the Castle in over 3 years!"

"Come on just stand and reposition it, I'm not asking you to go fifty miles to the north like the old days."

Calcifer huffed, "I'll try."

Malcolm put down the books and ran outside; he had to see the Castle move like he had imagined it doing in all of Mummy's stories. The Castle creaked as the old thin legs creaked as they tried to stand, they wobbled uncertainly and collapsed. Malcolm willed them to try again.

"Come on you can do better than that!" Markel shouted loudly from inside.

The legs more slowly this time rose up again, wobbled but didn't fall. Slowly the castle stood at full height and then slowly, gracefully but shakily lowered itself down in a more even sided position so it wasn't slightly lopsided like before.

Malcolm screamed with laughter and pointed at the moving house as Turnip Head hopped into view. Markel came out with some books to put them down, Malcolm ran into the house too and started to pick up all of the junk on the floor. The Witch of the Waste watched them amused as the two boys ran in and out of the house almost racing each other picking up objects to put outside.

Calcifer had moved the Castle to a big lake so the boys could clean the castle. Even Heen chipped in picking up objects in his mouth. Turnip Head meanwhile had spied Markel taking out a load of dirty washing and he had started to jump into the lake with the washing secured around his pole (thanks to Malcolm) and was cleaning them.

After a small lunch of ham or cheese sandwiches and a small slice of stale cake, all eaten outside in front of the Castle. The boys started to wash the floor, but not before helping the Witch of the Waste outside to sit at a small table and chair with Turnip Head and Heen for company, then Malcolm and Markel got brooms and swept the floor free of dust and then washed it with rags.

But first they both had to sweep Calcifer's fire place. Calcifer was not happy with this but since he was drowning in his own ashes he could see sense, they lifted him up and put him in a pan full of paper and a couple of logs while the boys started to pull the ashes onto a mat directly below. Calcifer watched as he ate logs and paper while he observed the cleaning, secretly he was having a wonderful time because he had been half buried in the fire place and now he could look around for the first time in ages. That didn't stop him from complaining all the way through it.

"You're quite a good cleaner," Markel muttered as he tried to scrub a very resilient stain on the fire place.

"Yes Mummy taught me" Malcolm said a little sadly. He wondered what Mummy would have done if she had seen the state of the Castle…Markel looked at him as the boy stopped cleaning for a moment. But then Malcolm grabbed his rag and started to vigorously wash the ashes away.

They worked in silence until Malcolm asked "why are you cleaning now?" it looked like nobody had cleaned this place in years.

Markel looked down and shrugged "I just wanted it to look nice again, and because you hurt yourself on the floor" he shrugged again before starting to wash the pulled the ashes over the edge onto the mat.

The early evening consisted of everyone taking stuff back into the house, while they were cleaning the Witch of the Waste and Turnip Head had hung the now clean washing out to dry and now they blew easily in the wind invitingly to Markel and Malcolm.

Markel helped the Witch of the Waste stand and support her as they slowly walked back into the Castle, Heen and Malcolm however were taking everything back in and arranging them just so with Calcifer barking instructions to them about where everything should be set and whether it was too far to the right or not.

When Markel entered the Castle his eyes glazed over slightly for the Castle was almost back to the way it used to be after Sophie left. He snapped out of it quickly but he felt something lift from his heart and a knot that had been there for a long time now had been cut out of his mind. Malcolm jumped up and down on the sofa still laughing especially since he had helped clean this place just right. The Witch of Waste winked at Markel knowingly, but for the life of him Markel couldn't think why.

"Well" Markel said in an authorities way "I'll see if there's anything to eat."

"I think we should go to get some more food." Malcolm said again.

"Yes I know but we can't, we don't have any money." Markel said looking in the now clean-ish cupboards, "She would have cleaned this place from top to bottom if she had her way." He thought as he looked at the rest of the food they had, they had to make do with only cleaning the washing and the down stairs for today.

"Morgan do you like…" they really didn't have much other than bread, ham and cheese, and they were running low on them now.

"Can't we cook something?" Malcolm asked looking in another cupboard and finding some potatoes.

"I don't like potatoes and anyway Calcifer won't let us cook on him."

Malcolm walked over to the pots and found the biggest one, it was too heavy so he got another one, it could just about carry it when full of water and some potatoes. Markel watched as he put it on the side next to Calcifer and then get another pot to stand on so he could see over. "Don't even think about it." Calcifer piped up.

"Please Calcifer." Malcolm begged pushing it over to him.

"I am not letting a five-"

"Six" Malcolm said getting a little annoyed at Calcifer for getting his age wrong.

"Whatever. Look I'm not letting a child cook on me, it's too dangerous."

"Yes but I'm not a child." Markel piped up, "Are you going to let me cook this?"

Calcifer opened his mouth but shut it, "Do whatever you like." He murmured beaten.

Markel still wouldn't let Malcolm use Calcifer and wouldn't let him cut the cheese to have with the potatoes but he did let him get the plates and hand everything out. "We're going to have to clean the dishes tomorrow." Markel said as he ate his soft potatoes and cheese with a spoon in a bowl.

"When was the last time you ate anything hot?" Malcolm asked holding a huge knife and fork.

Markel thought for a while, "Possibly at least about 3 or so years."

Malcolm stared at him but Markel wasn't joking, "Why?"

"Ever since she died, Howl didn't care about looking after us" Markel muttered, "And Calcifer became depressed and snappy as you saw so wouldn't let us use him to cook food."

"Why did he let you do it now?"

"I'm in a good mood" called Calcifer so not to be forgotten.

Malcolm giggled at Calcifer before taking another bite of potato, the Witch of the Waste watched him with a slight smile on her lips, "good baby" she said watching him.

The washing up took a while because Malcolm insisted he could do it, which ended with the floors getting another wash of soapy water onto the floor. Markel had to step in again and help him and by the time he did that Malcolm's already long sleeves were awash with soapy water and bubbles had even managed to get in his hair.

Markel sighed and huffed as he picked Malcolm up and set him down on the floor, but he allowed himself to ruffle Malcolm's wet locks of black hair before turning back to the sink. Malcolm played with Heen while Markel worked, but something in Markel's head there was something that wouldn't leave his thoughts alone.

"So" he said wiping his fork with a rag before pulling up a plate from the foamy water "where is your mother anyway?" he asked trying to make it like it was no big deal.

Malcolm stopped for a second before muttering "I don't know" he let his hands flop to his sides and even Heen nuzzling his face couldn't get his mood back up.

Markel turned to him "what happened?" he asked his hands still in the water.

Malcolm looked down, he still hadn't come to term with the memory himself "I left her for a few minutes and she was gone."

Markel looked down a thought struck him and he looked hopeful "she's probably looking for you" he said trying to sound optimistic "we can go to the nearest town and ask around I'm sure she's there waiting for you."

Malcolm looked up a little hopeful but then that fell away quickly he shook his head sadly "no…She's gone." He looked down so his hair flopped down over his eyes, Markel could hear him sniffing and swallowing so he guessed Malcolm was devastated.

He got down and hugged him, Malcolm was quite small (probably due to malnutrition) and he was shaking uncontrollably. Markel's heart went out to the boy "I lost my mother too. She left me on a bench and then she walked away and didn't look back."

Malcolm looked at him "did you find her?" he asked on tenterhooks.

Markel looked down "no. I never saw her again" he felt Malcolm stiffen "but she didn't want me. I'm sure your mother wants you, and besides Master Howl found me and I became his apprentice, and then his wife…She was like a mother to me. Until she died."

Malcolm looked down "I wish she was here now. I want a Mummy…Even if it's not my Mummy."

He looked so woebegone that Markel tried his best to comfort him "tell you what, how about for tonight you can pick what we do this evening."

Malcolm rubbed his eyes "anything?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

Markel thought for a second but he doubted a six year old could out smart him, he nodded "anything."

"Can we play a game?" Malcolm asked excitedly.

"We don't play games" Markel said dismissively.

"Surely there must be something, and you did say anything."

Markel sighed looking at Malcolm's huge eyes; "I'll see if I can find something" he didn't like the idea of him playing stuff like hide and seek, because he might lose him in the huge castle and also he couldn't have him looking in certain rooms to hide.

He eventually came down the stairs after digging around in his room with a pack of cards, "Can you play cards?" he asked Malcolm. Malcolm shook his head. Markel sighed and held out the cards, they were just regular cards, "Okay there are twelve cards and 4 symbols so try and ask for cards to get all of a one lot of number. Do you understand?"

Malcolm shook his head in a confused way. Markel tried to teach him by playing the game with Malcolm, this didn't work, "Do you have any 4s?" Malcolm asked looking at the cards as big as his hands.

"Go fish." Malcolm held out his hand, everyone else laughed, "No that means I don't have any 4s and keep your cards close to you I can see them."

"This game is too confusing, can we play something else?"

Markel stopped trying to teach Malcolm "Go fish" and tried to teach him "Snap" but Malcolm kept saying snap after every single card went down whether it was a match or not. After that Markel just gave up, gave Malcolm the pack and told him to make a house of cards.

"How do you make a house of cards?" Malcolm asked looking at the cards.

"Just stack them." Markel said lying on the sofa bored of trying to teach him anything now. Malcolm began putting one on top of the other but it only came up to a couple of inches. Markel sighed and slipped off the sofa, "No like his." He said putting two together so they were in the shape of a triangle; he then did the same to two other cards and placed one above them and one more triangle on the top. "There like that." Markel pointed.

Malcolm tried to do one but it fell at the first triangle, Markel sighed and showed him to move them further apart, Malcolm tried to do another but they both fell. Markel showed him again. After a while it became an unspoken competition to use the most cards before the other, Malcolm wasn't making a house cards anymore just a pile.

Markel even found himself enjoying himself while he tried to make a bigger and bigger castle. He even laughed with Malcolm when Heen sniffed it and it fell down and he tried to act like he was mad about it.

"Nice doggie." The Witch said picking Heen up onto her lap.

"I think that means Morgan wins." Calcifer said either acting referee or trying to throw a grenade into the room.

"I demand a rematch because of it being natural causes that caused mine to fall."

"No, no, no, it wasn't" shouted Markel over excited now, "A dog isn't natural causes."

"I'll decide." Calcifer said raising his small arms "I say that Markel should have defended his castle better, Morgan still wins."

They then tried to find matches of cards, Malcolm was useless at remembering which one he had picked up so Markel picked up random cards knowing he couldn't match, the game soon turned into a snail pace. Malcolm soon figured out that whenever the Witch of the Waste cleared her throat that meant that he had a match and if she said "Nice doggie" that meant that he had picked a mismatch. Markel knew what was happening a mile off (probably before Malcolm had caught on) but he said nothing, Malcolm probably thought he was being discreet so whenever he had a pair he would giggle, it got so bad that he'd giggle whenever the witch moved he'd laugh.

Markel rolled his eyes but again he held his tongue. This was the most fun he had had in ages. This was the most fun anyone had had in this house.

Malcolm swung his legs cheerily but on the inside he still felt like there was something of his missing.

The clock struck eight, Markel cleaned up the cards and put them back in the case "time for bed" he said to Malcolm "it's probably way past your bedtime Morgan."

"No" Malcolm lied.

Markel tilted his head to the left raising his eyebrow.

"Okay" Malcolm said looking down, he jumped off the chair.

He slowly crawled up the stairs to his bedroom like a monkey, Heen following at his heels wheezing with each jump. Malcolm changed and went into his bed; Heen jumped on the bed next to him and fell asleep. Malcolm watched the light which fell onto his face and pillow. Outside he saw Turnip Head sitting on the roof of the Castle whom seemed to be looking at the stars above him.

Malcolm looked down and the bed felt empty even though himself and Heen lay there in the dark, but he still missed Mummy…He turned away from the light and closed his eyes.

~::~

_Malcolm._

_Malcolm._

_You have to help me._

_Mummy stood on top of a hill reaching for him, he ran straight for her his arms outstretched, but just as he reached her, did she disappear and leave him._

_Malcolm. Save me, please don't leave me…_

_Malcolm looked around wildly, it was a stormy night and the house was flying over his head. He looked around wildly. The thunder crashed and lightening flashed and he saw a swarm of wizards._

_MUMMY! He yelled as the wind picked him up and started to spin him away._

~::~

CRASH!

Malcolm jerked awake.

CRASH!

He screamed as the door jerked open.

Calcifer opened his eyes as the wheel on the door started spinning and spinning until it landed on the black colour.

Heen and Malcolm ran from their room and rushed into the living room. Malcolm screamed he was sure the wizards were trying to get him.

At the sound of Malcolm Markel ran out of his room and rushed down stairs. Even the Witch of the Waste managed to open her bedroom door and smile at the door now opening.

"Morgan go upstairs" said Markel.

But Malcolm couldn't move.

The door swung open.

A huge black crow like creature came through the door, his long claw like fingers twisting around the door frame its long claws scratching the paint.

Malcolm stayed open mouthed at the wizard who staggered dwarfing him in comparison to the mighty bird staggering in.

Blue eyes met brown eyes.

And then Malcolm came face to face with his father.

Howl…

~::~ 

Review me! Any suggestions please say, oh and I have a poll on my profile about this, please fill it out! Thanks! ^^


	10. Father

My Howl

Thanks to everyone who has voted on my poll if you have yet to do so, PLEASE DO IT SOON! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!

Chapter Ten: Father

Malcolm stood his mouth agape in the sea of wide eyes and mouths. He had no idea who this man was and what his connection to him personally was. But he had an idea that he was the Wizard Howl which Mummy used to talk a lot about.

Howl himself slowly walked through the door frame; he hadn't seemed to have noticed the small boy who stood close to Markel. He had to walk slowly because he had to level his weight equally because of his huge wings and feathers. His eyes and face were the only skin visible because the others were submerged in thick navy feathers which acted like another skin.

Malcolm slowly hid behind Markel who stood defiantly next to Calcifer and Heen.

The Witch of the Waste giggled hiding her face against the door frame: "Howl's back, baby" she said winking at Malcolm.

Malcolm had no idea what she was talking about.

Howl smirked at her winking back but slowly walked to the table. Malcolm saw him taking something off from around his waist and dropped a small bag onto the table. Malcolm saw that the bag was stuffed full of food, but he had no idea where he had gotten that from. He took a step forward but stopped because he wanted to stay as far away from the big man with large claws.

Markel was the first to confront Howl "where have you been" he asked frowning.

"Around" Howl dismissed waving a hand in Markel's direction.

Markel huffed crossing his arms "anything could have happened to us" he snapped.

"I have utter faith in you Markel" Howl dismissed with the same careless manner.

"Calcifer nearly went out" he said sulkily.

"A problem that is not uncommon" Howl said getting a kettle and started to fill it with water.

"The Witch of the Waste fell down and could have seriously hurt herself" he shot back.

"A tragedy yes, but my heart can hardly bleed for her" Howl said in the same careless tone but his words stung everyone.

"Wizards nearly broke down the door" Markel snarled at him.

Howl thumped the table with his curled up fist nearly breaking it. He snapped his face at Markel his wings seeming to gain more weight and strength. Huge shadows started to grow around them all and surround them in a circle. Malcolm hid further behind Markel, Calcifer fell back into his grates, Heen hid under the rug and the Witch of the Waste closed her door. The Castle groaned as the walls shook with the thunderous thudding that the shadows brought with them.

Markel looked down hard on the ground "sorry" he said finally.

The shadows died down and went back to their respective corners.

Howl put the kettle on Calcifer before turning back to Markel "enough is enough Markel" he snapped the harshness cutting them all with a knife.

Malcolm didn't like the tone, it reminded him too much of Crazlock.

"Calcifer heat this up for my bath" Howl suspiciously ran his finger along the grate a little confused about the lack of grim and dust. The penny seemed to drop for Howl and he turned his face around the house "this has moved" he said he turned to Calcifer "you haven't moved in years. Why start now?"

Calcifer pocked his face out from under the kettle "it wasn't easy" he said a little uneasily himself "Markel wanted to try cleaning."

"Because?" Howl asked a little testily.

Markel looked down at the floor again "I did so, because it was getting disgusting and dangerous."

Howl took a step closer to Markel "I'm surprised, I thought I made myself clear to keep things the same without any changes" he snapped crossing his arms.

Markel snarled at him and resisted the urge to spit at Howl. "Maybe change is a good thing" he said trying to sound gentle but sounding ruder than he first intended.

Howl stared at him his blue eyes piercing Markel's head and brain, his mouth clamped shut but they could hear his tongue clicking with words within his jaws.

"Sorry" Markel apologized his face down again.

Malcolm took Markel's hand and squeezed. Markel squeezed back in appreciation.

Howl walked away from Markel hissing slightly as his wings caught the table. He turned and took the kettle off of Calcifer and held it in his clawed hand "I might come back for more, it depends after all it was a very bloody affair…Hello" he said his eye catching on Malcolm.

Malcolm, whose head had poked out from behind Markel to take a closer look at Howl to see if he could sneak past him to see if he could get to the food suddenly sank back, he squeaked as Howl's eyes caught him.

Howl took a step forward and put his head close to Malcolm's "who's this?" he asked his eyes looking straight at Malcolm's.

"Morgan" Markel said protectively standing in front of Malcolm trying to block him from Howl's sight line.

"Where did he come from?" Howl asked his head following Malcolm's fast retreat behind Markel.

Poor Malcolm didn't know which way to turn for Howl seemed to follow him wherever he went.

"Morgan," Howl rolled it around his tongue, "I don't like it."

Malcolm looked up at Markel, what if Howl threw him out now just because he didn't like him. "Yes well, I never named him." Markel said still defiantly. "And the whole world doesn't revolve around you."

Howl sucked on his teeth, "Touché" he muttered "So where did he come from and where is his parents."

Malcolm bowed his head subconsciously, "He lost his Mother." Markel said standing still in front of Howl and Malcolm. "And I said we'll help him find her."

"Well, can I get a good look at him?" asked Howl crossing his arms.

Markel didn't want to and hesitated moving and even when he did move to the side so that Howl could see Malcolm, Malcolm followed him so he was still behind Markel. Markel in the end had to hold him by the shoulders so he was standing in front of Howl now. "Be careful Howl." He said protectively.

Howl ignored his teenage apprentice and looked at Malcolm for a long time. Malcolm began to feel self-conscious when suddenly Howl was broken out of his trance, reached to get back the kettle and walked to the stair case, "Prepare the water Calcifer." He ordered striding up the stairs quickly.

Malcolm let out a sigh of relief as he saw Howl disappear up the stairs and out of sight and therefore out of mind. Markel seemed relieved too. "Best you get back to bed." He said looking at Malcolm, "I need to speak to Calcifer for a while."

Malcolm shakily nodded and ran up the stairs back to him small room. He had to shut the door to his small room because his bedroom opposite the bath room where Howl was. So now he had to sleep in utter darkness. He didn't like sleeping in pitch blackness, when he was with Mummy they had no curtains in their room so they had a navy glow from the stars and moon in the room so he could still just about see and even if the stars were not out Mummy was next to him and he would always be safe when she was there.

What if the crazy bird man who called himself Howl, who was nothing like how Mummy described him, might come in and kill him silently in the night. He could still see his large claws and teeth in the blackness.

He huddled in the blackness trying to settle and tried to believe Mummy was next to him. Whenever he felt scared or had a nightmare she'd put her arms around him and stroke his hair, rocking him slightly. He tried putting his arms around himself and tried rocking himself, the illusion didn't work he knew it was himself he couldn't pretend to himself.

~::~

Malcolm only slept a few hours and so slept in late the next day.

There was a loud knocking at his door which woke him up. It was Markel, "Morgan are you okay?" he asked genuinely concerned.

Malcolm nodded in a silent answer still groggy from having just waking up. Markel smiled and nodded back for no clear reason.

Malcolm slowly crawled up along the bed to where Markel stood in the door way, "are you sure you're okay?" he asked a little concerned.

Malcolm shook his head, today he felt so heavy, he sniffed as he rubbed his eyes. Maybe it was because he was so tired or he had hit his wall on how long he could go without Mummy but he had had enough. He wanted Mummy back.

He felt tears running down his eyes "I want my Mummy" he whispered.

Markel turned his head slightly "What?" he asked turning his head to show his ear to hear Malcolm better.

"I WANT MY MUMMY!" Malcolm screamed, he held his head as huge tears fell down his head.

Markel put his arm around Malcolm but Malcolm was beyond consolable, Heen tried to cheer him up, the Witch of the Waste tried to comfort him, even Calcifer tried to help but nothing seemed to help him. In the end Malcolm had shouted himself hoarse and he couldn't breathe anymore.

Howl walked down the stairs at the noise (thankfully human again), he raised an eyebrow at the screaming small child in the middle of his living room. He rolled his blue eyes but he walked over to the Witch of the Waste "What's wrong with him" he asked shaking his head.

"Poor baby" the Witch of the Waste said her eyes shining.

"He misses his mother" Markel explained over Malcolm's sobs.

Howl looked at the crying boy and for a moment his closed heart opened for a second and it let out a pulse. But only for a moment. He sighed and walked over to Malcolm and got down onto one knee. "What's all this?" he asked they were now eye level.

Malcolm didn't seem to notice he carried on sniffing his eyes on the carpet under his feet his little fists clenched and shaking.

Howl took Malcolm under the arms and hoisted him up onto his right side so he and Malcolm where now at eye contact.

Malcolm tried to not look at him although his eyes were filled with tears; at least he closed his mouth so no more sound was escaping his lips. He looked quite tragic with his runny nose, puffy eyes with tears glued to the long lashes, and his cheeks a ham pink. Howl held him trying to calm him down, "what's all this then?" he asked again.

Malcolm calmed down a little sniffing rubbing his noise trying to get all of the snot from off of his nose, "I want my Mummy" he whispered.

Howl didn't know what to say, nobody did. Howl went to put him down but Malcolm made up his mind that he wanted a hug so he wrapped his small arms around Howl's neck. Howl blinked slightly as Malcolm held onto him tight. The others all looked down because they felt so bad for the boy. Malcolm's hair was almost the same shade as Howl's so he practically blended in with Howl as he held him.

Howl took Malcolm off of him and then put him back down onto the floor.

Malcolm looked down dejected; he felt a hand go on his head.

"Poor baby" the Witch of the Waste said.

Malcolm rubbed his eyes with his hands the hole in his chest crumbling getting bigger and bigger.

Howl walked upstairs and slammed his front door.

Calcifer was looking at Malcolm, for a second when Malcolm hugged Howl he looked so similar to him…What could it mean?

Malcolm looked at Calcifer for a second and then something in Calcifer clicked.

_Click!_

_"Calcifer, I think I've done something terrible" she whispered._

Calcifer blinked at Malcolm.

_Click!_

_"What? Just get it over with!"_

Calcifer looked down he could feel his insides shaking.

_Click!_

_"I'm think I'm going to have a baby" she said turning away crying even more._

"Morgan…" Calcifer said from the fire.

Malcolm looked at the fire daemon "yes?" he asked.

"How old are you?" the boy was so small he could be anything from two to five.

Malcolm thought for a long time "six" he said finally after much consideration.

Calcifer calculated himself but he already knew the answer. Could this boy be…Howl and Sophie's child? The idea flashed in his mind. This was probable…But he had no proof and this was crazy.

…Was it?

Something inside him knew. But he had never told Howl about Sophie and her revelation to him. And this little boy looked so like him…And her.

Something had happened to this boy's mother…But what?

What had happened…To Sophie?

As if an answer the front door slammed.

BOOM!

Malcolm screamed, Markel ran from the kitchen, Heen hid himself and even the Witch of the Waste tensed.

"Wizards" Markel whispered.

BOOM!

The door banged again with the weight of the wizards trying to get through.

BOOM!

Malcolm could see their red cat like eyes and their long claws struggling through the cracks.

BOOM!

'They're going to break through' Malcolm thought. He ran to the door and tried to keep it shut.

BOOM!

"Morgan!" Markel shrieked catching sight of him "get away from there!"

'Please hold out' Malcolm pleaded with the front door 'please don't break!'

_**CRASH!**_

~::~

Review me! **PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**


	11. Ultimatum

My Howl

Please note I have not forgotten that I have forgotten Malcolm is the name of Sophie's son, but since this is from Howl's point of view, he thinks Malcolm's name is Morgan. I have only done this now because up until now it has been from either Sophie or Malcolm's point of view. Sorry for any confusion it's all part of the allusion!

Chapter Eleven: Ultimatum

Howl stood in his room, his many toys and charms all shining and sparkling in the darkness. He stood at his bed before sitting on the edge of it. He tried to keep as far away from here as possible since…He didn't want to think about it now. He was too tired.

He couldn't think about Markel, Calcifer, the Witch, the boy Morgan or even the wizards while he was in his room. The only thing he could think of was her. Sophie. His wife. His Sophie.

His head gave a high note which ached his chest; he held his hand over it. How could a relatively tiny organ give one so much grief? He growled, his head leant down in despair.

He would not let anyone see him like this. Not Calcifer and especially not Markel. His world now was one of shadows and grief, he dreamt of the same night in which she was taken from him, it stung his heart and made him relive it every time he closed his eyes, and it never lost its mementoes onto him. He didn't sleep then, he trolled the night sky looking for wizards and a sign, any sign, that she was still living, or he was in an variety of clubs or brothels trying to find some form of connection which could lessen the pain for a second. And sometimes it did, he could lose himself in a moment of lust and fly in bliss fugitively, but then that second would be over and he'd be thrown into the cold waters of guilt and wait to drown. But he never did. But that one second of flight in the skies in which he forgot was worth it for the days and weeks of guilt and grief he held unto himself.

However when he was alone and the only person he had to be with was himself he hated it. He hated himself and what he had become. He blamed every fiber of his being for what had happen then and what was happening to him now. He knew he couldn't go on like this, which only scared him because he couldn't let go of her. He just couldn't.

He closed his eyes just wanting a moment of peace from his raging stinging thoughts.

BLAM!

Howl's head shot up at a crashed waved through the house. He jumped up and ran down the stairs to where the sound had come from. For one moment he was in déjà vu, remembering six years ago when this exact thing happened in his house.

He saw the boy Morgan being thrown to the ground as three wizards shot into his house. Howl leapt down in front of the others using his body as a barrier. He would not lose anyone else. His arms flexed out as feathers shot through his shirt and built wings.

"Get out" he whispered, that was there warning.

The wizards growled and snapped at him their long beetle bodies shining in Calcifer's light.

Howl roared and grabbed the nearest one in his hand and tore off his head. The wizard's body shook under his arm its legs and hand flailing before flopping completely. Howl's head snapped to the others his clawed hand still holding the decapitated head in his hand with thick dark green blood falling from it. "Get out" he repeated.

The wizards looked at each other and then buzzed out of the door. Howl threw the remains of the wizard out of the house before slamming the door shut with a crash. He then turned to the others still in bird form.

The others got out of their hiding places, except the witch who had just sat on the sofa the whole time. "Suliman dead." She said finding an extra rich cigar she had been saving and took a long drag from it.

"What?" Howl asked looking at her surprised.

"Didn't you listen to a word they were saying?"

Howl looked down, "I don't speak monster." He said thickly.

"Well that explains Turnip head." Markel said dusting himself down after getting out from behind the sofa. "But that doesn't explain why they came all this way just to tell us."

"They left a note," the witch said carelessly as she reached down and found Heen, "Nice doggie."

Morgan had remained silent and was still in shock. "Take care of him" Howl said moving towards what was left of the door, ignoring Markel usual rants about how he couldn't tell him what to do.

Howl searched around the entrance of the door, he found a small note and opened it out, the symbols that were burnt into the paper rather forcefully said clearly, "Suliman is dead, a new wizard advisor must be chosen. Many have speculated that you, Master Howl, should…"blah, blah, blah! What a loud of drivel. Howl crumpled up the wad of paper and threw it away.

He had more important things to be doing in his life right now than this. He needed to be free and to find her. He walked back into the room, Morgan immediately grabbed hold of his leg and held it tightly not letting go for anyone.

"Well what did it say?" Markel asked looking up at him.

"That Suliman is dead and they want me to take her place, can someone help me get him off of me?" asked Howl trying to struggle Morgan off of his leg.

Markel ignored him, "And your acting like that is nothing?" he questioned frustrated.

"It is."

"You could decide how this world works and get all these wizards off our back, not to mention we'll all get out of this dump."

"I need to be free." Howl said managing to pull Morgan off of him.

"Yes because you like to act like a child, and you need to find her." Markel said though they all knew he was on thin ice.

"Careful." Howl said his teeth growing.

Markel backed off, Howl walked briskly up the stairs to his room again, "Fix the door." He ordered to them. He heard Markel give a frustrated cry and begin kicking either the pieces of door or the wall, it didn't matter to Howl which it was.

Howl sat in his dark room and tried to get back to his thoughts and suppressing them, there was a timid knock on the door, "Go away" he called, but it continued.

Morgan put his small head around the door blinking at him.

Howl sighed his head on his right hand (for it was a hand now and not a wing).

"I just wanted to say thank you" Morgan said looking down at his feet.

Howl looked up slightly "what do you mean?" he asked.

Morgan looked at him his large eyes shining with flicks of blue and brown "because you saved me" he said.

"When?"

"Just now, I was sure the wizards were going to me."

Howl puffed his breath "what would they want with you?" he asked rolling his eyes.

Morgan looked down "when I lost Mummy…They ran after me. They wanted me for some reason. Mummy made me run away before they could get at me."

Howl looked at him momentarily but said nothing.

Morgan was also silent but then he looked up "I wanted to see if you were hurt."

"Why would I be hurt?"

"Mummy said you have a fragile soul" Morgan in actuality had no idea what fragile or what a soul was. But he wasn't going to admit that to the man he was trying to impress.

Howl smiled despite himself "is that so?" he didn't like showing he was enjoying himself, especially to a six year old.

Morgan nodded shyly.

"How does your Mummy know me?" he was genuinely curious.

Morgan shrugged "I don't know, she never said, but she told me a lot of stories about the Moving Castle and you and Calcifer and the Witch of the Waste. Whenever I had a nightmare she'd tell me one and I could always sleep after that."

"Where is your Mother now?" he asked, he blinked when he saw the boy tense.

"I don't know. I don't know where she is" Morgan looked down and let the huge tears fall from his eyes. He sniffed wiping his runny nose onto his sleeve before hiccupping "I want my Mummy" he whispered almost to himself before hiccupping again.

"Can't you stay with your father?" Howl asked trying to find something for Morgan to blow his nose on instead of it going on his things.

"I don't have a father." Morgan said quietly.

Howl stiffened, "Come on, there must have been someone else who could have been your father."

"There were some other people in the house but Mummy wouldn't let me near them, she said they were dangerous."

Howl sighed, "Look she can't have gone far and you're with us now, and I promise I won't let them hurt you." Morgan sniffed and smiled at him, something made Howl smile back but he didn't know why. "You best go to bed, it's pretty late. And don't touch that!" Howl almost yelled as Morgan picked up the pink and purple stripped cow.

"Why?" asked the little boy holding it still and hugging it now.

"Just don't" Howl said testily trying not to scream at him that he shouldn't even look at it. It was her favorite and he never let anyone touch any of his toys.

Morgan didn't want to let it go, he thought it was pretty and it felt nice to hold close to him. But he had no choice but to put it down.

Howl breathed out keeping calm, "I'm sorry" he had no idea why he said that, "That one is just very special." He didn't know why he apologized, it was his things and if it was anyone else he wouldn't have apologized or stood for it. But with Morgan, it was different.

Morgan nodded, "Sorry" he said putting his arms around him and hugging Howl tightly. Howl stared down at him, unsure what he was supposed to do about it.

Morgan let go of Howl and jumped off the bed which was almost as high as he was and began to walk to the door, Howl thought he should say something, but what?

Morgan began to try to get the door open, it was a little too heavy for him, Howl tried not to laugh or questioned how he managed to get in the first place. Morgan stopped and sneezed, that wasn't the strange part, the strange part was that a large ball of light expanded and deceased right in front of him.

Howl stared as Morgan rubbed his nose like it was no big deal and go back to opening the door again. "What was that?" he questioned, had he just been seeing things.

"I sneezed" Morgan said confused.

"There was a ball of light that appeared."

"Yes, sometimes that happens." Morgan said using his entire weight to jimmy the door open.

Howl stared at him, "Your magic" he knew he was, it was the same ability he had when he realized he was magic.

Morgan looked at him questionably "yes. Mummy said I was" he said like it was no big deal.

Howl shook his head slowly, he'd have to do something about that soon, he reached over Morgan and opened the door by pushing it. Morgan giggled realizing he was opening the door wrong.

He waved at Howl before closing the door behind him.

Howl waved back a small smile on his face. When Morgan left he was alone again in the small empty bedroom. He walked to his bed and picked up the cow which sat on the bed dolefully slumped over. Howl picked it up and held it in his hands on his chest. He allowed his eyes to grow heavy and then allowed sleep to capture him.

~::~

"_HOWL!" Sophie screamed as the huge black monsters surrounded her. _

_She struggled in her binds which seemed to be made of thick goo and claws. Howl was immobile he could not see himself in his dream so he could not help her._

"_SOPHIE!" he screamed back trying to reach her, although he could not see his hands so he was merely a ghost in these events._

_Sophie struggled in her binds which were now wrapping around her wrists and ankles. She tried to get free but she saw something coming and she was panicking. Tears went down her cheeks as she saw how futile the actions were. Her legs kicked out but she now couldn't move at all. _

_Over the horizon a large black creature come out of the purple smoke. Its large mouth with teeth crammed into its gums opened and Sophie screamed as she felt her legs slip into his moist throat. She looked straight at Howl and for a moment he was sure she could see him but then she screamed:_

"_MALCOLM!"_

~::~

Howl screamed sitting up in bed. He must have fallen asleep. But as he was just getting his senses back he saw somebody standing at the foot of his bed.

Sophie…

She stood there covered in blood and thick black goo.

"Why didn't you save me Howl?" she asked tears going down her face.

Howl blinked at her his body shaking in fear. He threw the blanket over his head and shut his eyes tight. She wasn't real. She wasn't real. She wasn't real. She wasn't real…

"Howl?"

Howl screamed as he looked over the blankets, he relaxed when he saw it was only Markel standing before his bed.

"Calcifer wants to talk to you. He says it's very urgent."

Howl was breathing quickly but he tried in vain to calm himself, he put a hand over his chest, "tell him I'm in no mind. I'm sure whatever he has to say can wait."

"He says it can't he wants to see you now" Markel said moodily.

Howl closed his eyes not even bothering.

"He says it's about Sophie."

Howl opened his eyes, but then he closed them again "well I don't want to talk about her" he said harshly snapping at Markel. After his dream he had no mood to talk about her. It was so vivid…

Markel snarled but he turned around and slammed the door behind him.

Howl closed his eyes. He opened them again one last time to pick up the cow off the floor and hugged it against himself.

The dream…

Markel…

Everything seemed so distant and it blurred the lines of what was real and what was not. Even the name Malcolm which was now written into his skull had become lost in the sea of thoughts quietly waiting to be called upon in the near future…

~::~ 

I hope that wasn't so confusing and please remember: REVIEW AND VOTE IN MY POLL!


	12. Baby Mine

My Howl

Chapter Twelve: Baby Mine

Malcolm picked up scraps of the door the wizard Howl had smashed and fed it to Calcifer who happily chewed and chomped it down to ashes. Malcolm giggled his chin in his arms as he watched the fire eat; he had to stand on tip toes to reach the fire place.

Calcifer chewed and chomped noisily and opened his mouth for more wood. He was making a new door as he ate. "So Morgan" he said taking a big bit of the door handle.

"Yes?" Malcolm asked fishing out a big piece of wood and struggled to lift it.

"Do you know who your father is?" he asked, he needed to know if this boy was who he thought it was.

"No, I never had a daddy. Mummy said it didn't matter when I asked and that even if she couldn't say who it was he was wonderful and she loved him and she said he'd love me if he ever found us and he was going to be great" Malcolm garbled as he tried to pick up the heavy piece of wood and hoist it over his head.

"Where did you live when you were with your mother?" Calcifer asked.

"I don't know. In some field but we never left the house."

"Why?"

"Mummy said the wizards wouldn't let us out, I don't know why. I thought that's what people did."

Calcifer looked down "You're mother's name? What was it?"

"I don't remember" Malcolm said shrugging he didn't like talking about Mummy.

Calcifer huffed smoke coming out of his mouth. He thought as he ate the remaining chips of wood and door hinges. He gulped "was…Was it…Sophie?" He asked slowly his eyes popping out of his head.

Malcolm looked at him, and then he smiled Howl's perfect smile and said "yes. I think that's what she said her name was."

Calcifer chocked, little splinters and smoke coming out of his open mouth.

Malcolm stared at the fire daemon that turned from orange to red to purple. "Are you okay?" he asked putting his head close to the flame.

"Fine. I'm fine. I must have eaten a wood worm" Calcifer said taken a back, he then shook his head he had kept the truth for long enough "Morgan…There's something I need to tell you…Listen…"

Howl jogged down the stairs smirking "Good morning" he called.

"Morning" Markel said unsure about what Howl was so happy about.

Howl smirked he reached over and took Malcolm's hand and pulled him to the door; he leant on it and strode outside with Malcolm.

"Where are you going?" Markel asked sourly.

"Magic lesson" Howl called.

"Howl, wait!" Calcifer called, "I have to tell-" too late.

"He really doesn't care does he? It's just a new project for him." Markel said before going up the stairs.

~::~

"How much magic do you know?" asked Howl looking at Malcolm seriously.

"I've never actually had any lessons before." Malcolm said looking unsure.

Howl looked at him curiously at first but he supposed that he wouldn't know any magic by the sounds of his life before he came to him. "Well then let's start with the basics." He said think back as far as he could trying to remember what the basics were. "Well try to actually conjure up magic on purpose."

Malcolm thought hard and looked like he was concentrating. Nothing happened but Malcolm was beaming and looking up. Finally Howl looked up and saw one of the small clouds had turned into the perfect shape of a basic flower.

"No you have to try and do something big, that's the only way you'll learn how to control it."

Malcolm looked to the left and the right trying to think of something big enough to do. Howl sighed; sometimes the best was to do it was to see it. He suddenly caused lightening to appear and strike around them missing them by centimeters.

Malcolm immediately ran behind Howl and clung onto his leg shaking. Howl looked at him, "you don't like lightening?" he asked.

Malcolm nodded. Howl thought he'd better remember that. "Try and give it another try." Malcolm shook his head, he was too nervous now. "You're going to have to try sooner or later; it's in your blood."

"I wish it wasn't."

"Try it." Howl ordered.

Malcolm stayed still for a few seconds, raised his hands and then thought again because Howl asked him to do big. He finally raised his hands again and made it snow on him for a short time and only around them.

"Very good" Howl muttered genuinely impressed, Malcolm smiled proud of himself, "Try and do something else Morgan." Malcolm forgot his new name for a second and didn't react at first. "Morgan" Howl said when he saw that the boy was distracted by the snow.

"Yes?" he asked when he remembered what his new name was.

Howl looked suspicious when boy took so long to realize he was being spoken to, when he was that age he was telling everyone what his name was and making sure they never forgot it let alone himself.

Malcolm kicked the snow with his foot and stared to play in it. He loved snow, Mummy would let him out as long as he was wearing three layers of clothing and had a scarf wrapped around his neck. Howl watched the boy kicking in the snow screaming with laughter; Malcolm even flopped down onto his back and did a snow angel.

Howl smiled despite himself watching the small boy be so full of life, he had just existed for the past couple of years, floating from place to place looking for…Her. After last night he couldn't even think of Sophie right now. He looked down biting his lip: that dream of her had been so real, he awoke today trying not to think of it but he had.

Malcolm carried on laughing; he smiled up at Howl not noticing that the man was depressed.

Howl closed his eyes and as he thought back to Sophie, he listened to the boy's laughter and there was something there that reminded him so much of her. He opened his eyes as he thought of something…

SMACK!

Howl's head was hit with a huge snowball. Malcolm giggled covering his laughter with his hands. Howl pushed the snowy flakes off of his face grimacing. Malcolm began to run away as fast as his little legs could carry him. Howl watched him go, his grin came back, he crouched down pulled all of the snow on the ground into a massive ball of snow. He was going to see that the boy was going to have a cold for five months solid.

He ran after him his graceful strides out doing Malcolm's little scamps. He screamed as Howl approached him with the basketball sized ball of snow. He tripped on one of the mounds of grass under his feet.

Malcolm landed flat on his face on the mud. His wails of excitement turned to cries of humiliation. Howl dropped the snowball and crouched down beside him, he picked Malcolm up from the mud which the poor boy was covered in. Malcolm carried on crying, Mummy would always pick him up and hold him and ask him where it hurt. Howl had a different approach though, he held Malcolm up and held him at arm's length (this might be because he didn't want his shirt dirty) and examined him to see if he was hurt.

Malcolm wasn't hurt he just wanted to be held, when Howl loosened his grip for one second, he threw his arms around Howl and held him for all he was worth. Howl still held his arms out stretched, he looked down at Malcolm and tried to get the boy free of him, this wasn't easy because the boy had the grip of a boa constrictor.

Howl sighed; he hadn't thought he'd be the one who had to be the maternal figure for this boy now he was separated from his mother.

Something caught his eye in the muddy field. He managed to wriggle free from Malcolm and ran along the field followed by Malcolm. He looked down and he saw Turnip Head on his back wriggling feebly.

"What's wrong with Turnip Head?" asked Malcolm worriedly.

Howl ran over to the scarecrow and tried to pull him back upright, but the scarecrow couldn't keep his balance and fell back as if he was a normal scarecrow.

"Howl!" Malcolm called pointing over the field. Howl looked up and saw birds all ground bound unable to flap their wings and start to fly but they could only make a couple of inches before gravity claimed them again.

Howl ran over and stared at the fallen scarecrow and stared at him, "Help me get him up." He ordered grabbing Turnip head's arms and Malcolm grabbed his legs, he was easy to pick up even for the little boy.

Howl began to carry him back to the castle with Malcolm holding the stick up so that it didn't drag in the mud.

"What are you doing?" asked Markel who was reading a book.

"He can't stand" Howl said leaning Turnip head against the wall, "Calcifer I need you to tell me if there are any spells I can use." Calcifer was silent. Howl looked at him, Calcifer was trying to speak but no sounds came out.

"What's wrong with Calcifer Howl?" Malcolm asked looking at Howl.

"I don't know." Howl muttered, he was busy piecing everything together, the birds, Turnip head and now Calcifer. "The magic is dying in the world." He whispered his eyes widening.

"Oh come on Howl" Markel said in denial.

"It's the truth." Howl snapped looking at him.

"What's going to happen to the world?" Malcolm asked.

Howl wasn't listening he was too busy searching his books for something, "Markel I need you to get the charm I have that looks like a star."

"The gold one?" asked Markel.

"Yes!" Howl snapped, Markel walked towards the under the stairs cupboard.

Howl continued to search, "Where is it?" he asked grabbing half a dozen books and placing them on the table. Malcolm watched him, "Morgan I need you to go to my room and find a book that is made of purple leather." He ordered.

Malcolm nodded and ran up the stairs to Howl's room. There were a lot of books, and possibly even more because Howl's room was very messy. Malcolm began shifting through all the books, there seemed to be none that fitted the description.

Malcolm checked under the bed but there was nothing that looked like a book there. He sat on the bed and thought about where else it could be, Mummy always said it's always in the place you think is too obvious to look. Malcolm looked around the room again, maybe the wardrobe.

He stood up and opened the large wardrobe; half a dozen things fell on him. Malcolm screamed and covered his head. After the avalanche was over he swore he could hear Howl call to him downstairs but maybe he was wrong. Malcolm began digging around all the books, clothes and trinkets that belonged to Howl.

He saw the book finally under an old shirt and something wooden, as he pulled at the book out from the tangles of the shirt and other objects he saw that the wooden object was a picture frame.

The picture was of Howl and… Mummy?

His eyes shot over the picture. It was Mummy…She was wearing a long grey dress, and her hair was a lightish white, she also wore a long white veil over her hair (this is probably because the picture was in black and white) she smiled and even appeared to be laughing as Howl held her with his arm wrapped around her waist. She looked so young…so _happy_…

"Morgan didn't you hear me I said…"

Howl broke off when he saw the boy sitting in the middle of his room holding his wedding photograph.

"Put that down" he said sharply although his tone was level.

Malcolm didn't move a muscle.

"I said put that down" Howl snapped trying to grab the photograph back.

Malcolm held the photo away from him. Howl's eyes widen in shock and then they narrowed.

"Give it back" he hissed towering over Malcolm.

Malcolm shook his head tears bleeding out of his eyes he mouthed something but his tears and saliva bubbling his words into nothing.

"What?" Howl asked turning his head trying to hear him although he seemed annoyed with his hands on his hips.

"…That's my Mummy…" Malcolm whispered pointing at Sophie.

Howl looked at him taken aback; he turned away from Malcolm turning his back…Could he? Would it be possible…He turned back and stared at Malcolm who still held the photograph in his hands…Was there a resemblance? Or was it in his imagination? He turned away again he needed to talk.

"How do you know my Mummy?" asked Malcolm in a little voice.

Howl opened his eyes growling "she is not your mother" he hissed. This hysterical child was looking for any woman to fill the void that was once his mother, he probably would do this to the Witch of the Waste if she hadn't been so old.

Malcolm looked at him through his tears, his cheeks turning redder and redder, "she is my Mummy" he said standing "believe me…She is my Mummy!"

Howl snatched his photograph away from Malcolm's hands "listen to me" he said grabbing the scruff of Malcolm's shirt, "she is not your mother. She had nothing to do to you. She is my wife and she is now dead."

Malcolm looked at him with frightened eyes but he couldn't stop himself from saying "Mummy is married?"

Howl roared shoving Malcolm away, Malcolm fell back and landed on his back, he tried to crawl away but he tried to reach for the photograph again.

"Please believe me, your wife is MY MUMMY!" he screamed trying to reach the photo which Howl was holding high above Malcolm's head.

Howl reached over and slapped him clean across his face.

Malcolm fell on his back; he held his cheek with both hands. His already tearful eyes grew large with fear.

Howl blinked taken aback. He looked down at his hand shakily. He was shocked at his actions. "Morgan" he whispered taking a step forward.

Malcolm crawled away from him scared stiff of Howl.

Howl tried to touch him dropping his photograph on the floor smashing the frame.

Malcolm screamed and ran out under his legs and to the door.

Howl watched him go; he saw his wedding photo smashed on the floor. He crouched down and took it in his hand and looked at Sophie's smiling face.

Malcolm ran down the stairs, holding his face in his hands.

Markel looked up from Calcifer's ashes as Heen looked over Turnip Head, "Morgan? What's wrong?" he asked concerned rising an eyebrow.

"Poor baby" the Witch of the Waste said smiling.

Malcolm ran to the door and flung it open "I can't stay in this house any longer" he screamed jumping onto the marshes "I'm going to find Mummy" he whispered running through the mists.

~::~ 

Howl looked up from the picture as he heard the door slam; his eyes brimmed with tears as he looked back down on the smashed picture frame.

"Sophie…What am I to do…I'm so lost without you" he whispered through the tears as he rested his forehead on the frame before starting to cry loudly.

~::~ 

Review me! And please do the poll, the ending of this story depends on it (and vote wisely! Not every ending is a happy ending!).


	13. Candles

My Howl

Chapter Thirteen: Candles

Calcifer was still ashes.

Howl leaned over the fire place staring at the ashes, he had tried everything to try and revive Turnip Head with no success. Heen slept under the grate keeping watch over the door. The Witch of the Waste was nowhere to be seen. Turnip Head lay on the table, his eyes open and mouth still grinning, but there was no light in his painted face, Howl feared he could already be dead. Markel had gone out, come back, gone out and come back in again to head for his room. Every time the door handle turned, hope and dread seeped through Howl but every time it was only Markel who had returned.

Howl's fingers gently dug in the ashes, his white fingers held it in his cupped hands. He slowly blew on it.

He didn't care about…Morgan, he tried not to think about him, pretend he had never existed. But his mind unchecked went to uncharted areas.

Could he have been…

Was it true…?

Every time he corrected himself: no it was not true, it was either a terrible joke, or a misunderstanding. For the name of all things magical, the boy was a six year old and he was making Howl run around in circles trying to figure out what was fact and what was fiction.

In Howl's hand the ashes started to simmer and burn, Howl without focusing out of his thoughts took a fistful of a red like dust and threw it on the slowly growing blue flames. A small crackle come from the ashes as it fizzled and burned. Howl finally dipped his index finger in a light blue goo mixture and slowly fed it to the flames.

Calcifer's face grew as he started to eat the goo and swallow, he was still a little pale but his orange colour was starting to return (if not a little yellowy around the edges). His long, now limp, tongue flexed in his mouth (ready to speak) as Howl set him back down in his fire place.

Howl looked at Calcifer, but not properly at him, Calcifer knew that there was something wrong with the wizard. He hoped that what he was about to say was going to cheer him up.

"Howl…" he managed to rasp out; his voice was thick and hoarse.

Howl's eyes blinked down to him. "What is it?" he asked.

Calcifer looked around "Where's Morgan?"

Howl tensed "gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" Calcifer asked trying to keep his eyes open.

"He's gone away. He…He ran away." Howl could barely look at Calcifer in the eye. He was so ashamed.

Calcifer stirred, his flames rippling. "Why? What happened? Where is he? It's not safe!"

Howl leant against the stove his hair falling over his face, blocking it from Calcifer.

"What did you do?" asked Calcifer slowly and almost frightened by Howl's answer.

Howl slumped into a seat holding his hands together. His head still bowed away from Calcifer. He sighed a few times, tried to speak then sighed again. He couldn't bring himself to tell his oldest friend. But he knew Calcifer wouldn't let him hide.

~::~

Malcolm walked through the rains. The ground was slippery with mud. He could not see through the mist of cold rain, even with his hands jammed under his shoulders they felt numb and achy.

He couldn't see where he was going, and he had no idea where he was going. He had to find Mummy that was a given, but he had no idea where she was.

He plodded on even though all land had been submerged in white mist. He didn't even notice two red eyes watching him slowly.

~::~

Howl looked away after he had told Calcifer the full the story. The flame looked at him stunned. His colour even returned when his anger flared beyond control.

"You-You-You…" Calcifer was so angry he couldn't even get his words out.

"I know. I know" Howl said miserably.

"No! You don't know!" Calcifer shrieked, his voice was almost gone and he could feel his body start to break up to its original shape but he was going to get this out one way or another.

"I…I just lost my temper…He was saying things. Stupid things. About Sophie." Howl's voice even to him sounded pathetic as he tried to defend his actions on hitting a six year old boy.

Calcifer seethed, smoke came out around him and for a while he was sure he had become the cloud of smoke, because his body had shrunk alarmingly by this. Still he hung on. He _had_ to.

"Howl" he managed to gasp.

Howl sat up immediately and tried to stabilise him. However Calcifer put his hands onto Howl's finger tips stopping him. "Go after him" he said slowly.

"Markel can't find him" Howl dismissed half heartedly.

"You could. You have to."

Howl nodded he knew he had to put things right.

"Howl…" Calcifer said his voice almost dying. Howl had to get his face close to him to hear the embers whisper something: "he was right…He…He is…Your…Your…Your…" Calcifer couldn't finish his lips had disappeared and the effort was too much for him. He said something. But the spirit didn't know whether Howl heard it or understood. Calcifer finally gave up, the strain was too much. And he again became ashes.

Howl sat back on his chair. He looked at the ashes before him. He put a hand over his eyes.

~::~

"HELP!" Malcolm screamed as he ran through the mists.

Around him a swarm of wizards after him. He ran as fast as he could slipping, sliding and falling on the ground. The wizard's eye sight saved him on many occasions, for at times when he took a sharp turn left and skidded into a tree trunk they would lose him for a few minutes giving him time to get up and catch his breath, other times one had grabbed him and started flying to wherever they were taking him. However the other wizards missed that he was caught and tried to grab him themselves, a scuff insued resulting with Malcolm hurled to the ground with a thud.

He was dazed for a few minutes before getting up and slowly limping for shelter. His right knee and arm hurt, his cried in pain as he held his arm and tried to somehow get to shelter.

He hid under a fallen tree which rested over a ditch which allowed him to hide. He hoped the beetle like wizards wouldn't see him and fly off, sadly though for poor Malcolm their sense of smell was far better…They had gotten his sent when they tried to fly away with him and now with their masked heads to the ground they crawled closer to the damp tree with terrifying speed.

Malcolm closed his eyes for a second to drown out his fear, but when he opened one eye to check he saw the ugly face of a wizard staring right at him through the crack.

"Here he is" the wizard rasped turning to his companions "he's under the tree. Help me lift it."

Malcolm screamed as fingers dug under the bark and tried to lift it up. He tried to crawl but he could only drag himself from his injuries and he was too tired to go beyond a few centimetres.

Clawed hands reached down and tried to grab him, Malcolm shook under the log as the clawed hands stretched and grasped at the place just above his nose. He screamed one last time:

"MUMMY!"

There was a terrible crunch as the log above his shifted to the left to allow the wizards to strike him. Malcolm watched now too terrified to move apart from allow the tears to reflect his face. The wizard was about to strike him, his mouth in an almost dog like snarl, the clawed hand raised above his masked face.

Suddenly, a clawed feathered hand grabbed the wizard's throat in a forceful fist. The wizard seemed stunned as Howl's still visible face roared straight into the wizard's struggling one. Howl ripped the slug like creature in half, leaving sticky black goo on the snow wriggling helplessly in odd splashes. Some of the wizard's panicked and fled. Other's stayed to fight Howl. Howl's long canines grabbed another wizard which had gone for his shoulder. He ripped it off of him with great force and allowed his bird transformation to take full control.

Malcolm covered his eyes in balled fists to stop himself from seeing it.

Howl's body seemed to give into his inner rage as all human features changed to the full force of magic. His large crow body managed to catch a few more wizards as they fled.

The wizards flew for their life their beetle bodies disappearing into the starlight.

Howl turned to the log where Malcolm had hid, human again so as not to frighten the boy. But as he approached he saw Malcolm had gone.

Howl blinked and began to look frantically. Had one of the wizards taken him? Had Morgan been there at all? Had Morgan ran away? He felt the terrible chewed up feeling that he had often seen mirrored on lone mother's faces.

He started running looking for Morgan. The boy could not have gone far…He must have been too tried, and the boy might have been injured. He went back and forth calling Morgan's name, he was starting to really panic now. Only on his third circuit did he look up at the trees.

Morgan had managed to scramble up one of the trees. He now blinked down at Howl in fright.

"Morgan." Howl whispered relieved. "Thank goodness you're safe" he started to climb up too but Malcolm screamed at him.

Howl went on the branch that Morgan was on "Morgan, listen…" Howl managed to say now breathless.

"No!" Malcolm shouted "leave me alone!" he tried to hit out at Howl, who easily avoided Malcolm's little fist. Malcolm overbalanced and nearly plummeted to the earth.

Howl grabbed his wrist and pulled Malcolm closer to him.

Malcolm howled in frustration, fright and fatigue. He put his fists against his eyes unable to do anything else.

Howl looked at him with pity, he gently held Malcolm against him. "It's okay" he said trying to make his voice seem soft and non-threatening, "I'm sorry" he said looking at Malcolm with genuine regret, "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry I hit you. It was unforgivable of me" he felt Malcolm's body tense when he said the word: hit. Howl felt himself droop in shame.

"I shouldn't have done it, there's no excuse I know, but please Morgan come back with me. I think it's important, I will find your mother I promise you or die trying. I will never raise my hand to you again, and I wish you knew how sorry I really was."

Malcolm looked at him, and for a moment Howl thought he saw a flash of Sophie in his eyes. Malcolm looked like a drowned lamb with his hair wet and plastered to his head, his eyes having tears glued to the lashes now falling down his cheeks, and his, red with cold, nose running. However there was a look of forgiveness in his eyes and the air of dignity he had only felt around Sophie.

Malcolm seemed to consider for a few seconds before relenting by throwing his arms around Howl's neck. Howl nearly fell backwards but just kept his balance on the branch. He wrapped his arms around Malcolm giving his a small embrace before slowly jumping down the tree and with the boy still in his arms he began to walk back to the Moving Castle.

~::~

"Morgan" Howl said putting Malcolm on the sofa in the living room of the Moving castle.

"Yes?" Malcolm asked as he tucked the blanket on the sofa under his toes.

"…You're mother."

Malcolm looked down he felt immediately sick.

"…Is…Is it…my wife. Sophie."

Malcolm looked down he felt his chest hurting but his still couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

Howl put his hand on Malcolm's shoulder "please. It's very important. I promise I won't get mad again."

Morgan looked down before saying slowly and carefully "she does look an awful lot like Mummy…"

"Tell me," Howl said trying to act casual despite his heart hammering in his ears "did…Your mother have grey hair."

Malcolm stifled a yawn before nodding.

"And…And" Howl could barely get the words out "did she ever say anything about me?" he asked slowly.

Malcolm nodded still unsure.

"What…What was her name?"

Malcolm was silent. It took all of Howl's will power not to snap. Malcolm said in a small voice: "Mummy said her name was Sophie."

Howl sat forward and covered his eyes. He felt like he was going to break into a million pieces.

Malcolm looked at him in confusion.

Howl didn't say anything for a while.

Malcolm put his hand on Howl's arm. Howl looked down at him.

He saw in Malcolm's eyes Sophie looking back at him.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes furiously.

"Morgan…" how was he going to say this? He turned and looked at the small boy straight in the eye.

"Sophie was my wife. Your mother was my wife."

Malcolm stared at him.

"Morgan…" Howl said quietly "is your mother with a man?" he asked afraid of the answer.

Malcolm shook his head.

"Do you have a father?" he asked.

"Mummy said I would meet him when the time is right."

Howl felt like his insides were being crushed.

"Calcifer was right" he said barely in a whisper.

"What?" asked Malcolm leaning upwards closer to Howl's face to hear better.

Howl shook his head again. He gently took Malcolm's scrawny shoulders in his slender hands.

"Morgan" he said the word carefully (he barely looked up when Malcolm said "Yes") "I…" he frowned in his resolve "I think…I am your father."

Malcolm stared at him.

Howl looked at Malcolm.

Malcolm looked at Howl.

"Malcolm" Malcolm said quietly.

"What?"

"My real name is Malcolm."

"Why did you say it was Morgan?"

Malcolm looked down "I thought you were bad. And I thought you would hurt me if you knew my real name.

Howl shook his head at Malcolm. "Of course not."

They remained silent.

"Really?" asked Malcolm.

Howl looked up "…Yes."

Malcolm nodded. "Does this mean you're my Daddy?"

"I…I suppose so" Howl said uncertainly.

Malcolm suddenly grinned. "I have a Daddy!" he smiled with such energy Howl doubted he had seen a child so happy. "Mummy said I would meet you!" he threw his arms around Howl's neck.

Howl meanwhile was taking longer to adjust. He slowly pulled off Malcolm, he saw so much of Sophie and his younger self that it hurt. He could feel small tears (of both happiness, nostalgia and sadness) fall down his cheeks.

"Go to sleep you're tired" he tried to give his voice a paternal edge to it.

Malcolm nodded burying himself under the blanket and laid his head against Howl's knee.

Howl looked into the distance in deep thought. He only looked down for a moment when he heard Malcolm say in a small voice:

"I always wanted a Daddy…" before falling into a deep sleep.

~::~

"Malcolm…" Howl muttered looking down at Malcolm's sleeping face serene in the soft amber glow. He brushed Malcolm's soft black hair (his hair) from Malcolm's eyes. "…My son…Malcolm" he said again this time in a bare whisper.

Howl carried on sitting there in the soft glow of the lounge. Somehow his dark world seemed to have a whisper of a light in it. He stayed there the whole night. Silently allowing his heart to learn every detail of his son's face.

He felt a smile go across his face and despite the tears he felt his broken heart give a ping of happiness when he saw his small son in the moonlight slowly sleeping.

"My son. Malcolm" Howl whispered his content smile lighting the dark room luminously.

~::~

Sorry this update took so long. Thank you to all who stuck by this story. My reason is that I moved to University and took a Creative Writing class no less, so I've been juggling a bit lately. I know that's no excuse, but my sister (who helps me write this) refuses to work on this project. We had the idea of doing a page each (that's why the updates where so fast) but she hated it and grew to hate this story, I'm sorry for forcing her and so I found it difficult to do this story solo. I'm going to do it alone from now on and I'm sorry if the writing style changes a little. But it shouldn't be too bad.

Thanks for sticking with it and please:

Review Me!


End file.
